Overlord
by dart93
Summary: As the older brother to the GWL, Harry was neglected by his parents. Kidnapped and used for a ritual, he absorbs a strange power and is pulled into a new world where imp-like things call him... the Overlord. DarkHarry Harem Harry/sister Poss. incest
1. Chapter 1

Overlord

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

----------xXx----------

Bright flashes of color shot across the open air, all around men and women fought each other. One side wore blue or red while the other had black. Shelves filled with strange crystal balls and arcane scrolls laid all over the floor, broken prophecies and lost knowledge in an unknown languages were everywhere.

"Keep them back, the dark lord and his team needs more time!" Screamed one dressed in black robes.

Unknown to the death eaters, a group of witches and wizards were flanking them from the shadows

* * *

Voldemort's snakeish face twisted into a smirk as he approached a large ordinate casket made of rare black stone with gold designs all over it. Ancient arcane runes and symbols were carved into the gold, many meaning contain or seal.

Approaching the casket, he saw a metal plate attached to the side with a single symbol carved into it. He had been searching for this ever since he heard of it's legend.

The Cradle of the Dark One.

It's legend told of a being with such immense power that he could stop the world from spinning and engulf it in eternal darkness. Myths told that his first coming gave birth to magic itself... but that was thousands of years ago.

Stopping just feet away, he, Lord Voldemort, shuddered at the pure darkness emitting from the thing. It made him envision all the painful ways he could die and for a split secound, made him consider killing himself. Shaking off the feeling he reached into his robes and pulled out a shrunken box which turned out to be a finely crafted, yet evil looking goblin made box used to hold priceless ritual objects.

He expanded the box and held it as if it was his soul, walking over to a empty shelf, Voldemort set it down before motioning to his team which hid in the darkness.

"Speak softly, I don't want anything to disturb the great being before I can assure that the charms and runes keeping it's mind seal away have all been destroyed." He ordered.

From the shadows, five people walked forward, one was being held. The first two had silvery blonde hair belonging only to the Malfoy clan. Lucius Malfoy cautiously walked up to his lord, also carrying a box that looked less dark and more... Demonic. The last blonde was a snooty looking woman, Narcissa Malfoy, wife to Lucius and mother to their young child Draco, who was at home asleep.

Beside Narcissa stood another woman holding a younger child at wand point. She had frizzy black hair and pale skin, insanity dance in her eyes as she watched her lord gaze at an object that held more darkness than the rest of the room combined. She was Bellatrix Lestrange. Dangling in her arm, with her wand at his neck was a extremely thin young child. Beside her was her husband Rodolphus.

The child in Bellatrix's arms was short and thin, way too thin for someone his age. He had dirty, tangled black hair and pale skin, if it wasn't for his eyes and the fact that Bellatrix held a wand at his neck, one might confuse them and mother and son. His eyes were green but dull, at first glance one could see nothing but childish purity but had any looked for more than a secound, they might have seem underlying pain and anger. A deadly combination that almost always bred evil. He was seven year-old Harry Potter, the Girl-who-lived's older twin brother.

Harry's weak young body could do nothing as Voldemort opened his box and walked over, "Child, be honored that your blood will be what's used to awaken the greatest dark being known to history." he said before viciously slitting the child's wrist and using magic to take the spilled blood and make a ritual circle on a stone slab near side of the casket.

No one bothered to help the child as his wrists bled profusely, his vision started to darken and go back and forth. He stared down, lulling his head from side to side, counting as the blood dripped from his finger tips and onto the stone floor. He wasn't sure how long he stayed their but somehow he counted close to 500 drips before feeling the woman holding him move and place him on what he suspected to be the ground.

The Dark lord grinned, (a scary sight) as the young boy was placed atop the casket, his bleeding hand right above the six symbols allowing them to fill with innocent blood.

"Tom!"

Harry didn't know what was happening, he just could hear some fighting going on.

Two of the symbols were filled.

Large flashes of light could be seen through his blurry vision. Screaming and yelling was heard.

Four of the symbols were filled.

His body started feeling strange, a strange power started seeping into his hand, draining him of both his larger than normal magic core and his own life. But as his life waned, magic took over and started reversing the effect, drawing in the drained magic and the magic causing this.

The firth symbol was filled before he felt enough strength to move himself. He rolled to the side and landed on the raised platform surrounding the casket, leaving a large blood pool at the top before feeing himself be sat up against the stone box by an unknown force. He could still feel his core expanding and changing inside him.

His vision returned for a minute, allowing him to see a small stream of his blood running down the steps and into the creases of the stone floor. The ones in black robe were beginning to flee while Voldemort raged and followed, knowing that he was beaten.

Just before he escaped, Voldemort looked over and was shocked to see the magic of the Dark One seeping into the child instead of transferring to him. Raising his wand he cast the killing curse and portkeyed away.

Everything slowed down for the seven year old as the killing curse neared, casting it's green glow on his face. His life flashed by, every abuse he was put through, every time he silently walked up the stairs during his sisters birthday party, every time she was rewarded for his own accidental magic, every damn time he was told to to upstage his sister by doing magic during lessons.

* * *

In the underworld, a dark and dilapidated castle pulsed before flowing with molten lava, large chunks of earth glowed and started to float around. An old gray creature sitting sadly on the stone steps looked around as the throne behind him glowed quickly before the lava behind it flowed.

His yellow eyes brightened as he shuffled to his feet. "Like I said... Evil will always find a way," it spoke with a toothy grin.

* * *

FLASHBACK(S)

Harry sat and watched blankly out the window of his room as James tried to teach his six year old sister Amy about flying with Lily watching from the back porch of Potter Manor.

Amy was younger than him by a few minutes. She had Lily's looks and hair but James' brown eyes, while she acted a little snobby thanks to her treatment as being a hero she was actually vary shy and nice once you knew her. She loved her older brother vary much even though she hardly saw him.

Harry didn't know why, probably because she saw that he could protect her better that Lily or James could that day when she got lost in Diagon.

Anyway, he could hear her say something about him, wondering why he wasn't there with them. James said that she was special and deserved to start early. Amy didn't seem to like that and said that she didn't even like flying before storming away. To tell the truth, James looked like he was about to have a heart-attack.

* * *

The top step was the best place to listen in on Amy's fifth birthday party. No one ever came upstairs, not even any reporters or his godfather Remus. Every year he sat there, listening to people sing happy birthday to Amy. No one questioned why Harry wasn't there... probably thought I didn't exist.

I hated James, Lily, and Amy with all my... or whatever was left of my heart. I avoided them all the time and usually stayed in the library reading books drowning myself in them to fill the void I felt. After a while I figured that I couldn't fault Amy and out right hate her like I did... just about everything.

Standing up from the stairs I walked away, towards the library like I always did. I stayed for at least an hour and went through the books that James couldn't understand... you know sixth and seventh year books from Hogwarts.

I was vary smart and powerful, not even the lack of a wand could stop me from using magic. Levitating charms, Blasting curses, transfiguring... all of it could be done with a snap of my fingers.

Sitting down on a large red reading chair, Harry started reading like he always did.

When the door creaked open, Harry had already knew who it was. "Your missing your party Amy. Wouldn't James and Lily be worried?"

Amy slowly walked over, "But it's your party too," she murmured.

Harry looked at he blankly, "No... it's your party Amy, I don't have a place there. It's better that way, now run along before you get in trouble," he said going back to his book.

Amy looked a little sad and started to leave.

"Oh Amy,"

She turned to see Harry looking at her with a blank face, "Happy Birthday,"

He knew that would effect not only the five year old but Lily who had snuck up to find her and was watching through the crack of the door.

* * *

FLASHBACK END

The casket slowly started breaking apart, releasing a loud rumble that caught everyone's attention. Harry felt something wrap around him and before he knew it, the strange power snatched him away from his place and into a dark cloud that was released from the casket before a bright flash blinded the whole room.

* * *

Harry awoke with a groan as he felt his body get poked at in the side.

"Grubby! Get your retched little claws off the master before I have them melted off in forge."

Harry turned his head to the side and opened his eyes to see a hunched over impish creature looking at him with odd yellow eyes. The creature noticed his gaze and grinned, showing off pointy teeth.

"Greetings master, I have been eagerly waiting your arrival. I have no doubt that you are wondering what's going on but rest, your mind and body is still adjusting to the strain of gaining your new power. Once you awaken, your body and mind will be in pristine conduction and then we can get to work. After all, there are evil deeds that need doing,"

Harry's vision faded and with a final groan he passed out.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Overlord

Chapter 2: Recollections

----------xXx----------

"There is no such thing as stereotypical evil, despite what some may think... Even the goodest of those wrenched heroes have a spark of evil in them. After all they kill those they deem evil. As the overlord you choose how you what to acquire power, through kindness-" the word was spat, "- or cruelty"

Harry sat upon his throne, thinking back to the words that his minion master had told him five years before. Taller and more defined than a child his age, the 14 year old sat watching as the mayor of Nordberg groveled at the bottom step of his throne. Harry had changed from the small child into something not quite a man yet not a child, his power over magic was unrivaled to the point where he no longer had to wield his straight sword but manipulated his magic to control not one but five swords at once... that was if he wanted to. The spell he used to control his blades was a variant of the evil presence spell he used. As long as the object in question had magic or was senate, he could corrupt it and or control it.

Instead of the suit of armor that the minions had prepared for him he had them take it apart to make a smaller, more flexible set. Basically he wore a chest plate and the gantlet over his arm which helped his order around and summon his minions when he was a great distance away. He didn't where a helmet seeing as he found it too confining and blocked his view.

(His throne room is basically the same as it was during the second overlord game)

"Also sire, could I take a few of your creatures, they could make life so much easier around the house."

Harry frowned and waved his hand, opening the huge trapdoor under the fat mans feet which sent his out of the nether world. "Worthless oversized waste of skin," he muttered leaning back.

"Oh I agree sire," Gnarl said hobbling over with a grin at seeing the man plummet through the trap door like that.

Harry rested his head on his fist and watched as a brown minion chased after a rat armed with a broom. "Gnarl, there's nothing left to conquer," he said as the old minion sat down on a smaller seat made just for him. "The remnants of Spree have been enslaved, Nordberg is sending tribute after tribute to keep me happy, what's left of the so-called Glorious Empire are nothing more than slaves, and Everlight is under my rule since Fay is nothing more than my toy."

Gnarl sighed, "I know sire, these seven years were the greatest, no Overlord has ever gotten as far as you have." he said with a grin before frowning, "But this is the downside of it, with everyone either too afraid to move against you or under your influence, the most excitement you get are torturing random people."

Harry groaned, "As fun as it sounds, I'm above that despite what most think I personally don't harm innocent people unless they attack me first, you saw how we attacked with precision . If you want too do so feel free." he answered closing his eyes.

"Sire if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Juno? I haven't seen her around lately."

Harry gained a dark look, "She has been confined to her bedchambers until further notice, the only thing keeping me from killing her is how nice her body is and how useful she is at reliving stress." he said baring his teeth.

"Really?" Gnarl said, surprised at his anger, "What did the female do to anger you so much?"

Harry snorted, "Whore thought she could order me around like some dog. As punishment, I'm treating her like the bitch (Female dog) she is," he replied with a grin. Young or not, having a woman like her to use and abuse all he wanted was a teenage boys dream come true.

Gnarl caught the glint in his lords eye and instantly knew what he had been doing to the woman and grinned, 'He grew up so evil so fast,' he thought, 'Although it seems as though my perverseness has rubbed off on him,'

Like any other teenager, Harry had a strong interest in the opposite sex, but unlike most reckless teens, he was careful about it. He didn't blindly follow his cock around and used his head... the one on his shoulders. He had two mistresses, originally he had three, the fist was the late Kelda, a master huntress who got in over her head when hunting in the wasteland of spree. He had met her during his takeover of Nordberg, she was the servant to the overweight imperial governor who he crushed under a statue of the fat bastard.

The second was Juno, a seductive gold digging slut who thought she could order the Overlord around, He had found her during his raid of the empire controlled Everlight which had been turned into a resort. She had been accused of being a witch by a portly woman whose husband had been seduced by Juno.

Finally there was Fay, the former fairy queen of the Sanctuary, the only remaining place for pure magic creatures to live free. At first she had been his enemy but when the Empire moved against them both, she had proposed an alliance once the empire soldiers drew closer to her sanctuary. Harry had been searching for the shattered remains of the Tower Heart and had stumbled upon the entrance where a group of hippy elf's greeted him with disdain and threatened him to leave their forest.

* * *

Flashback

"Leave this place dark one. Your taint isn't welcome here." the lead elf called from his place on a high branch.

Looking up to the speaker, Harry blared his teeth at the elf, "I haven't caused any trouble here elf, so keep out of my way." he growled crossing his arms and glaring. He was dressed in his chest plate, gantlet, and a robe that looked more like a trench coat. On his back was three swords with blades nearly three feet long, each glowing faintly around the pommel. Behind him was a small group of minions, four browns, three reds, two blues, and four greens, Each armed and snarling at the elves who threatened their overlord.

"Leave now or else," the elf warned, reaching for his curved sword.

Harry took a step forward and balled his fist, "Or else what?" he shot back.

The three elves felt a shiver of fear course through them as the young overlord emitted a strong, evil aura which made the minions behind him stronger.

The three swords moved from his back and floated behind him with the points towards the ground, slowly turning in circles.

Without warning, the elves leapt towards him swinging their blades at him. Harry used his swords and had them flip over his head and shoulders before sailing into the elves who were unable to move in the air. All three elves gave a startled cry of pain while the swords fully impaled them with enough force to send them backwards where they stuck to the trees they once stood on.

The minions cheered and jumped around at the display, crying out for more.

Ignoring them, Harry recalled his swords, dropping the bodies which broke down into life force just before hitting the ground, and letting them attach themselves to his back.

"You monster!" another elf cried out, leaping down from a tree. he was different from the other elves, His clothing was slightly more... flamboyant and his blond dreadlocks were slightly longer,

Landing on the forest floor, the elf sprung to his feet and struck one of the gayest poses, "I am Florian Greenheart you beast of evil, remember it as I avenge my brethren." he yelled.

It didn't even last a minute as Harry waved his hand and sent the elf flying into a bush covered in large thorns with another one of his spells, the lightning whip.

"Cease all this fighting"

Harry turned his head, ready to send a fireball or something towards the voice. Standing on a high ledge across a wide trench filled with thorns sharp enough to kill stood Queen Fay herself. Harry almost gaped at the visible magic haze surrounding her. She had nearly as much as he did but not nearly as refined or controlled. Her skin was pale brown, not unnaturally pale but just right. Her hair was a slightly lighter shade of blue than the magic around her, and her dress was a mix of blueish purple royal gowns and battle armor.

Her stern gaze turned to him and as his emerald gaze met her gray eyes, she made her magic pulse, as to intimidate the young man.

Unmoved by her magic show, Harry smirked and did the same, causing what looked like arcs of blue-black lightning to jump across his body. "You may have a lot of magic fairy queen, but your control sucks," he said this time making the lightning spread out and hit the ground.

"Queen Fay! That's the one I told you about, the one who was slaughtering those poor little baby seals" Greenheart yelled finally freeing himself from the thorns looking like a pincushion. He ran and leapt across the tench, leaving the young overlord and the minions below.

Fay ignored the elf and stared at him, "I take no joy that our paths have crossed, but it appears we share a common enemy. One who is as relentless as they are powerful. I speak of Solarius' empire, his forces are too great for either of us to fight alone-"

Harry chuckled, "Speak for yourself queeny, Solarius is pathetic and will easily fall to me, the only reason he hasn't is because he's been making my job easier."

The queen stared at him for a minute, "Maybe... But I know what you seek in this land, if you accept my truce, I will send Greenheart to aid you."

_"So now she wants to be friends"_ Gnarl spoke through their master-servent mental connection back in the Netherworld, _"It may be a good idea sire. A little help would save us a lot of time."_

Flashback End

* * *

In the end, the useless elf had led him to each fragment of the tower heart but instead of helping when a fight started, he hid on top of high rocks, only coming down when Harry shot a fireball at him under the guise of missing his target.

When the elf brought him to the final shard, the tower heart fragments were all sent to the netherworld to be fused back together but just as soon as the gate closed, soldiers from the glorious Empire surrounded them all. He had escaped easily but Greenheart was captured, oh well, he had started to help the elf but when a group of monstrously huge empire experiment soldiers started charging him he said 'Screw that' and hauled ass out of there. He had the tower heart, why waste his minions fighting the army that somehow surrounded them on nearly all sides, leaving only the small path that he had followed to reach the fragment.

With the tower heart fused back together, Harry returned to the last sanctuary to find a way to restore it's magic that was lost years before due to it exploding from magical build up.

Fay suggested that he use the shrines around her domain and allowed him to completely drain them since the empire was close to breaking through their defenses and invading By the time he was finished, the tower heart was still incomplete, it still needed a good amount of magic to be brought back to full power.

Harry found that Fay truly deserved to be called the Queen, because she faced the greatest of virtues without flinching or any amount of fear in her voice... sacrifice.

* * *

"Your artifact must have once been a great device if the magic of my four shrines have yet to recharge it," Fay said walking towards him. "I realize now that without the shrines to protect us, I have doomed all in the sanctuary."

Harry crossed his arms as five browns set the tower heart down on the floor then rejoined their fellow minions, He was now prepared for war, with a massive hoard of 50 minions, (He could control more but they made fighting hard seeing as he would kill a few every swing.)

"If you truly believe that your artifact can help defeat the empire, take my own energy to complete it." Fay continued closing her eyes and resigning to her fate. "It is only fair that I too suffer the fate of all the ones I've condemned."

Harry stepped up and stood directly between her and the tower heart before draining her with his evil presence spell. The arcing magic lifting her off the ground and causing her to cry out in pain.

"Save or Queen!" some elves cried, "She's the life of the Sanctuary!"

Holding the spell with one hand, Harry turned and thrusted his palm sending a large blast of lightning towards the charging elves, "Keep them away from us," he spoke lowly making the minions charge in all directions.

"Ahh... this feeling... it's so... dark," Fay groaned as a quarter of her magic was drained.

High up in the air a pair of obese fairies fluttered around. "Oh dear, we must help Fay." one said in a motherly tone before flying down and lifting her up, "Come on dearie, we won't let the bad mad get you."

Harry felt his spell break and shook his head at the backlash before growling at the two ugly fairies. Feeling something bump his leg, Harry looked down and grabbed the red minion by the neck before pumping his magic into it making it's yellow eyes glow. With a yell, Harry threw the screaming red as hard as he could towards the three.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The red hit the secound fairy knocking it to the wall with the minion groaning on it's back. Unable to handle the sudden increase of weight, Fay was dropped by the last fairy who soon suffered the same fate but instead of a red it was a brown dressed in spiked armor

"Let's try this again," Harry spoke darkly walking over to where Fay was stumbling to her feet. Grabbing her arm, Harry snatched her to her feet and and continued using his spell.

Fay's cries caught all the attention of each elf and magical creature in the sanctuary, Instead of the low groans and moans they were screams, Even the minions stopped and stared as the blue aura surrounding them pulsed,

"Oh god!" she screamed, "It... it feels... so... so..." Her screams echoed and made the whole floor rumble, her eyes snapped open revealing that her eyes had changed slightly from pale gray to reddish gray.

Suddenly in a bright flash, Fay was completely different, Her clothing was now a faded blood red, her hair was now bright red. The make-up around her eyes was rosy red along with her lipstick. Her once peaceful yet stern face was now twisted in a cruel and sexy smirk.

Harry released her arm and turned towards the now completely recharged tower heart, "Get that to the gate," he ordered waving his hand not only ordering his minions but blasting the elves around him away.

Fay looked at her hands then to the young overlord, "So many have died... yet I still live." her voice echoed over the flames and screams, "The darkness in me feels so... beautiful. I thank you for showing me the right path, I shall retire to your tower and await your return... eagerly."

"Queen Fay!?" an elf called running up to her.

"Quite cretin, I am no longer the queen of this deplorable place," Fay snarled looking at the elf in distance before looking towards Harry with her sexy smirk, "He's your new lord,"

* * *

When he returned to his tower, Fay greeted him by his throne then insulted his first two mistresses Kelda and Juno before insisting that she become his first mistress. To add something to the deal, she offered him the service of the salamanders for his red minions to ride during the final battle, which caused both Kelda and Juno to walk over and do the same, Kelda offered the wolf mounts for his browns and Juno offered both the spiders for his greens and her body, slut.

In the end Fay had won out due to the fact that she was more... fitted to take the role of evil mistress, something that he had to explain to Kelda who he had always had a special place for in his heart.

Years before, he had visited the town of Nordberg when he was eight and when they found out that he could do magic, the adults and most of the children tried to pick on him or kick him out. All but one cute little girl, Kelda, who had a crush on him. She helped him numerous time on getting revenge against the children who threw snowballs at him and even suggested that he blow up the large Christmas tree in the town square.

He couldn't believe that he had forgotten her until the day she offered to be his mistress three years ago when he was 11, he had always looked a year or two older ever since he started training with the minions so the surprise Kelda got when she found out that she was four years older than him made him laugh, especially when she started babbling about robbing the cradle.

She had only died a year ago...

The Glorious Empire was the final major problem he had to deal with. All he had to do was tear down the magic barrier around the walls. It was Gnarls idea to use the recharged tower heart and catapult it into the barrier where it would expel all it's magic and destroy the barrier. From then on he systematically destroyed the whole kingdom until being caught off guard and knocked out by some up unknown enemy.

He didn't know how long he had been out cold, but when he awoke, he found himself locked in a dungeon with only one sword while faint cheers echoed around the walls. It was child's play blowing the metal bars apart and murdering the few guards that came to stop him. Minion less, he quickly made his way towards the light and found himself in the middle of an arena with overweight nobles looking down on him.

Marius, Emperor Solarius's right hand man and official spokesperson announced that they had a special treat for them all and that he (Harry) would be fighting for their enjoyment. To keep the fight from ending too quickly, they would allow him to use his minion's, not that he needed them, but they didn't know that.

The first round was too easy, they sent in a bunch of peasants armed with swords, both men and women. He made quick use of them by using his evil presence spell which gave him cannon fodder to use. After freeing a few minions locked inside magic repressing pots (As strange as it was) Harry waited for the next round which turned out to be against a few unicorns or as Gnarl said, 'over rated pit ponies'

Angered at the overlords refusal to die, Marius ordered them to bring in the last challenge, much to the surprise of many others.

Harry goaded them and insulted the emperor multiple times as the platform behind him opened and out came a vary familiar one eyed yeti who started throwing explosive barrels at him. it wasn't the first time he fought the yeti, when he was fighting the empire back when he was young, he had freed the yeti from a cage and fought with him, That was until it saw him kill a few of the seals and turned on him.

Running around to dodge the blasts, Harry noticed that the one of the barrels had blew apart a door and doubled back to escape. Turns out that the passage took him to the spectators booth near the four large pillars holding up the emperor's viewing booth up.

Four wand less blasting curses later, he leapt away as the whole side of the arena started to go down.

Strangely enough he saw the yeti cry out and lumber towards the falling rocks to save a small baby seal. Come to think about it how the hell did it get their in the first place!?

The yeti saved the small animal but was dazed as he was hit over the head multiple times. Eager to get his one time partner back, Harry jumped from the high wall, followed by his minions and started using his evil presence spell which made it shrink down from it's lumbering 14 feet tall, to a more manageable seven foot.

The yeti was sent back to the netherworld tower while he followed the Emperor. Breaking the large doors down, he was met by Greenheart who informed him that he had escaped and led him to a large room with a hugh hole in the floor. Inside was a massive amount of swirling blue magic which cast a blue glow around the room.

* * *

Harry gazed at the swirling mass of pulsing blue magic, it was awe-inspiring to see all the collective magic poured into one large container. They had to have killed hundreds of thousands of creatures to obtain all this.

Turning around to where Greenheart was looking into the magic, Harry lunged forward, catching the elf by surprise, and grabbing the small curved blade before pulling it out of the sheath on his back. Greenheart gave a loud scream as his own blade was sunk into his collarbone in down into his chest.

"Wh-why?" he moaned falling to the ground and holding his bloody shoulder, wincing as he touched the blade.

Harry smirked, "Don't play with me Greenheart... or should I say Solarius?" he asked cocking his head to the side as the elf gasped.

"Ho-how?"

"Your still alive... for now at least." Harry stated, "Every magical creature has died or been sent into the arena. You don't have a scratch on you... you also growled at me when I called Solarius pathetic back when I was looking for the tower heart. I told you both that I'd kill you Solarius, You've stopped making my job easy and are now hindering me." Harry said pulling his only from his back,

Suddenly a fireball impacted with his back making him stumble away.

"Who the?"

Standing behind him was a older woman dressed in sentinel robes, her palm facing him and another fireball building up.

_"Master that's the previous overlords mistress, Rose!" _Gnarl spoke before having the connection shut off by a less than amused Overlord.

Harry turned to the woman, ignoring Greenheart and fired a fireball of his own which she canceled out with one larger than his. He smirked at the awed look on her face as her large fireball was canceled out by his small fist sized fireball. "Like I had told Fay, you have great magic but no control," he intoned before the two started powering spell after spell and shooting them towards each other. She was powering hem to full power yet he was sending ones have the size.

Harry laughed and bated another fireball away before leaping away as she used a flame-thrower spell, burning the bottom of his armor/robes/coat.

"Hahahahahaha!" came a manic laugh from behind them. Both Harry and Rose stopped flinging spells at each other and turned to see Greenheart throw himself into the vat of magic.

"Oh dear," Rose said in a worried tone as the vat pulsed stronger than before, "That fool,"

The vat rumbled, shaking the whole castle and cutting Rose off. With his experience in such things Harry made his way away from the pending explosion with the hooded Rose following not far behind. A loud crack reached his ears followed by an even louder boom, The last thing he could remember, was a flash of white and a powerful shock wave which send him flying.

* * *

When Harry awoke (Again) he found himself alone and returned to the room only to find the whole side of the castle missing and a trail of blue goo at least a foot off the ground leading away. In the distance he could see a large lumbering creature making it's way threw the city at a surprising pace, considering that it looked like a slug.

Allowing his minion master to reconnect to him, Gnarl explained to him that the slug thing was a beast made from all that magic and Greenheart was alive inside it. With an army of minions, Harry followed the beast and beat it until Greenheart was spat out on the ground. The fool though he could become a god... too bad for him the felling of his 'accession' was really the feeling of Harry overcharging him with the evil presence spell, which caused him to explode, covering the war torn city in blue goo.

* * *

"And so one evil falls and another rises in it's place," Rose spoke walking up behind him and looking around. "I guess that's the end of it then... "

Harry shot her a glare then hit her with a bludgeoning spell, "Not by a fucking long shot," he growled turning to her fully, glaring as she pushed herself against the wall and cradled her chest in pain. "All this shit was your fault bitch, If you didn't stop me from silting his throat I wouldn't have had to go through all this." he snarled.

The last thing Rose ever saw was a flash of silver as his sword sliced clean through her neck.

* * *

Sitting on his throne, Harry groaned again, reminiscing on his previous adventures didn't even help kill time. "Gnarl, I've been thinking for awhile. The tower gate can take me anywhere I've been before, right?"

Gnarl placed a clawed finger on his chin. "Why yes sire."

Harry looked over to him, "Then... would it be posable to return to my world... back to where it all began?"

"Well sire, one of the previous overlord, a powerful wizard worked on a way to travel to another universe but was lost in space since he was born in this world. If you remember a place in your world, I'm sure that I could have the minions alter the gate with some of the runes and parts we recovered. Maybe even send out a few minions to build a gate there so you can summon us."

Soft footsteps echoed over the sound of flowing lava. Turning towards the sound, he saw Fay walking towards him with her ever present smirk,

"Hello my dear," she said sitting down on his large armrest and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hello Fay." he answered simply, laying his cheek against her blood red hair. "Gnarl take care of the gate will you, I have some think to do."

Gnarl was tempted to ask him what he was thinking about but knew it wouldn't be a good idea, Fay however, turned and looked up at him, "About what?"

Harry looked at her with his green eyes, both with a haunted glint behind them that made her worried. His eyes always had a bright green fire burning in them, no regret, no fear, no sadness, the kind that you could look into and find the strength to keep going.

"My... family," he muttered as Gnarl hobbled away, ordering the minions he passed to retrieve something from the catacombs under the tower.

"I wasn't aware that you had a family," Fay said moving around and sitting in his lap .

Harry was silent for a secound as Fay laid her cheek on his shoulder and traced circles on his chest plate. "Not really, I mean I do have parents but a forest troll would've treated me better. It's my little sister, she always wanted to spend time with me but our so-called parents would pull her away to show off just how famous she was," answered.

All of the intoxicating evil he constantly emitted seemed to wither away as his eyes gained a far off look in them.

'Who am I kidding, she's probably let the fame get to her head by now. It's possible that she had already forgotten me.' he thought bitterly

Fay tensed as the dark feeling returned with almost twice the intensity. That power... that darkness. It all made her cheeks burn red.

"Sire?" she whispered to him in a low voice as she pressed her chest against him.

Harry's eyes snapped over to her just before her lips met his. The kiss between master and mistress attracted a lot of attention from the minions who started to whoop and jump around.

Fay felt her body slacken and melt against his, molding perfectly to his chest and lap. Their tongues raged battle against each other and like always, the former queen submitted, allowing his tongue to ravage her mouth.

"Shall we take this to our bed chambers sire?" Fay asked breathlessly as he pulled away.

Harry smirked and grabbed her ass, "Lets," and with a small pop he disappeared from his throne leaving the minions to groan at the loss of a free show.

* * *

"Master has conquered all around, from Nordberg, to Everlight to any village found." Cried out a strange brown minion dressed like an evil jester. "The Queen of the sanctuary tried to make him back down, but now look at her. Master's plowing her into the ground"

"QUAVER SHUT THE HELL UP!" Harry's voice echoed into the throne room where said minion was sitting on the floor beside a few musical instruments.

"Hahaha, master told you" one of the players said laughing.

* * *

Amy Potter sighed as she packed her stuff up to leave for Christmas, even though she wasn't on the best terms with her father and could stay with her godfather or her friend Hermione Granger, she wanted to spend time with her mother.

Ever since Harry disappeared and James had brought back the news, she had always felt that it was partly his fault. Considering that he had always tried to only include her and acted like she and Lily were the only ones there.

She missed him so much, it was wrong... she knew it was wrong, but that day he protected her from those men. At first she thought that it was only a sibling thing, but the older she got the more she realized that... she loved him. Not sibling love, real love.

Incest wasn't as frowned upon in most of the wizarding world, take the Malfoy's for existence. The thing she was worried about was the fact that he might not like her the same way.

"Hey Amy!" Called Hermione, "Let's get going, the Hogwarts Express going to leave soon,"

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." she said pulling out a picture of both Harry and her when they were still a year old, still friends, still carefree... still together.

Sliding the picture into a small bag, she closed the trunk and left with Hermione

* * *

_To be continued..._

Please review so I can see if this is worth continuing.


	3. Chapter 3

Overlord

Chapter 3: The Thief

I don't own anything in this story.

----------X----------

A week had passed since Harry ordered his minions to start altering the netherworld gate. The first few days of that time was usually spent lost in his memories, letting his hate simmer and stew in negative thoughts. But Fay put an end to that by keeping him occupied in their bed chambers. Had it not been for his special runes and enchantments he had on his body, they were sure that they would've had quite a few children by now.

Fay let a small sigh escape her as Harry ran his tongue up her body, dipping into her bellybutton and lightly skimming up to her perky chest. Laying on her back with her hands above her head, Fay was content to submit to his will and let his have his way with her. She knew that he wouldn't force himself on her and would make sure she got just as much pleasure out of it as he did. Besides, she loved it when he commanded her to do something naughty.

Harry growled like an animal as he crouched over her, one leg and arm on each side to hold himself up, and licked all the sensitive areas he could. The eeps and squeaks she unknowingly made while clawing at the green comforter made the already painful bulge in his pants twitch and push against the confines of his dark brown pants.

"How many times do you think this will make, Fay?" he questioned lowly while tracing a finger up her quivering thigh.

Fay made the tinniest buck as his finger closed in on it's prize only to stop short as she failed to answer. With a whine-like moan she answered, "Mother Goddess please don't stop, it will be the fourth time this morning."

Harry chuckled deeply and started fingering her soaked womanhood.

"Ah Master?"

Harry turned his head to see on of Fay's brown minion servants standing in the doorway. it wore a white powdered wig and a red dress coat. It's head was down, knowing that it's master would utterly destroy him if he gazed at the beauty beneath his lord.

"What?" Was his harsh and aggravated reply.

The minion dared not look up, he already knew that his life was dangerously close to ending, "The gate is nearly done master. Gnarl told me to tell you and ask that you join him at your throne room." it said before quickly making itself scarce.

Looking back down to the necked goddess below him, he saw the annoyed and flustered look on her face. Giving a grin, he removed himself from atop her and quickly donned his pants, leaving her with a 'WTF' and "Did he really just do that' look on her face.

"Well duty calls," he said tucking his extension away.

Fay shot up, making her chest bounce, "Hey what about me?" she cried out motioning to her wet pussy.

Harry grinned again, "Your fingers aren't broken and I got work to do." he told her, "I'll be back soon,"

* * *

"Grubby, get those rune stones over here and quit playing around!" Gnarls harsh voice yelled as multiple blue minions, being the premiere magic users, worked hard to alter the gate for their Overlord while brown minions scrambled to bring them the pieces needed. Greens leapt around to do the same for the blues up on high stands, working on the sharp spikes curving from the ceiling.

Mortuus, the oldest and most powerful blue minion, also known as the reaper of minions also helped both Giblet and some reds in the forge creating extra rune stones to replace the ones that were broken or damaged.

"Hey be careful with that!" Gnarl yelled, "If you break that, master will be pissed."

As if summoned, Harry popped into the throne room and fell back into the stone with a toothy grin.

"Speak of the devil" Gnarl intoned.

"Gnarl tell me that the gates nearly finished." Harry said in a happy voice, looking at the elderly minion before moving to the side as a minion fell of the scaffolding connecting to the walkway just behind him. and landed on his ass right next to him.

"Hi master!" the little brown minion said turning to him.

Gnarl sighed as the brown slid off the throne only to have Harry punt him back up to his place on the scaffolding, getting a loud cheer from a few of the minions while Quaver yelled, 'It's good!"

Gnarl shook his head, "It will be finished soon sire but I wanted to ask you if something," he said hobbling up the steps and sitting down on his own seat. "There Is a chance that you traveling to you birth world can be a one way trip, But i wanted to get your permission to send a hand picked group of minions to find a suitable area for a gateway, because without it, I would not be able to contact you nor would you be able to return.-"

"What if I send a proxy? I've been researching your previous overlords conquests and have found an interesting book written by one of the creators of the tower heart, It said that if another gantlet was created and as long as I allowed it, they could act as a stand in and command the minions I place in his unit." Harry spoke with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Gnarl mirrored his look, "I guess it could work sire, but the risk of him going rouge in your world is great, who would you choose?"

Harry smirked, "The previous Overlord overlooked the power of magic, From what I learned, he only used the powers to attack and defend or pump up the minions of his horde. Had he gone deeper he would've learned many things... but I'm getting off track. Back in my world, I read books and tomes almost every day for as long as i can remember, one of them was to bring the dead back to life," he finished.

"So you plan on bringing back a previous ally... wait, if you can do that, couldn't you bring mistress Kelda back? Gnarl wondered.

Harry's face darkened, "I wish... but the one I bring back will be a slave, totally loyal and submissive. You remember why I liked her so much," he muttered.

Gnarl nodded his head, "Yes, she was truly worthy of being your mistress, sire."

Kelda was different than Fay or that slut Juno. While Fay was submissive and would instantly comply to his demands. Kelda was a fighter, she made him work for it. But at the same time she knew when and when not to resist him, No matter if it was during a battle or in bed Kelda always had something worthwhile to say or suggest.

"Anyway..." Harry started, "I was planning on bringing back one or two of those 'heroes' that your previous Overlord fought."

"Ah yes, I remember that group of meddlesome Heroes. Abandoned their comrade after he saved them all from his predecessor," Gnarl said with a frown.

"Yes but I was planning on bringing back that thief and her group of bandits... Jewel I think her name was." Harry stated. "With her and those bandits under my control, They could protect the minions while they work on connecting the first smaller gate until we can construct a permanent one, all we need is something that belonged to her."

"I'll have the minions search those crates we brought during the minion migration. Most of them came from the dungeon where Jewel spend her last moments, It's possible that her remains are still there. As for the bandits...-" Harry cut him off.

"The bandits can wait, the thief is our main priority." He ordered before catching a small hammer used to tap the runes into place, just before it hit him. Throwing the tool back, It nailed the minion who dropped it and caused the blue to fall into another brown rushing around.

* * *

The dungeons of the tower bathed in black light as Harry completed the ritual to bring Jewel back to life. The ritual needed something to keep her corrupt soul blinded inside her newly created body. The object was the golden headband found on her skull, it was dulled with age and the pink crystal on the middle was cracked but after a nice shining and fixing spell, it looked good as new.

The dark light faded and laying nude on the stone slab was the newly reborn Jewel. Her light brown tan skin (From living in the desert) was smooth and soft as Fay's, Her small chest slowly raising and falling as she got a peaceful rest. Her dark brown hair sprayed out over the stone.

This was probably to best sleep she would get for quite a while, She would remember dying painfully but everything else revolved around absolute loyalty to her lord and master, as long as she was of use to him and didn't become a hindrance, she would continue to live.

* * *

Jewel the Thief,

For as long as she could remember, Jewel had been poor. Growing up in the Ruborian Desert had made it tough to survive from day to day. Little water, scarce food, and unforgiving heat had forced her to grow up as a thief just to get by. Being a thief forced her to learn many things; how to pickpocket, escape, and talk her way out of trouble for starters. Her life was just one robbery after another, steal this, break in here, rob this place. The she joined up with a group of seven other people to stop the evil overlord and met the love of her life Kahn, a rough around the edges warrior who got into many fights to protect her...

After the defeat of the overlord, and the sacrifice of their leader, a strong knight who threw himself into the evil lord and fell to what everyone thought was his death, the whole group fell apart without the person holding them together, they fell apart and drifted to their own lands.

She later found herself captured by the new overlord who she found out was the knight they abandoned. The man had her locked in an iron maiden when Kahn attacked Spree. She soon died after being forgotten in the dungeon and when a strong trimmer made the iron maiden fall over causing her to be stabbed multiple times by the large spikes inside

* * *

Picking his new servant up, Harry took her to an extra room and locked her inside. It wasn't a prison cell, it had a average twin bed, a end table, a couch, armchair, and a dresser, this room had been decorated just for any comrades he might have to accommodate.

"Giblet," Harry called softly, knowing that the minion was close.

A brown minion wearing a full metal face mask with yellow lenses walked in carrying a forging hammer in one hand and a small bundle in the other, "Yes master, Giblet's here."

Looking down at the secound oldest minion next to Gnarl and his favorite forge master, Harry asked, "Did you complete my order?"

The brown nodded dumbly, making his mask clink and clank, "Yes master," he yelled holding out the cloth bundle.

The bundle floated out of his hand and into Harry's, making the minion 'wow' at his master.

"Thanks, now back to work."

Opening the bundle, Harry found the items that he had asked Giblet to forge for him, each still warm to the touch. the first was a smaller version of his overlord gauntlet. It was a dull silver and would clasp onto her forearm easily. It was smooth unlike his, no intricate designs or anything (Think wonder woman's bracelets). On the middle was a smaller dull yellow crystal that would allow her to control minions.

The next was a curved dagger, it was around a foot long and had his crest engraved on the blade near the handle. The crest was actually vary simple, it was of a full helmet with three spikes at the top, the vary same helmet that he didn't like wearing, but kept seeing as it was like his crown. The handle was made of simple metal and cloth, no major details. The blade gleamed in the light, it was silver and razor sharp, He had one like it stored away in the armory back at the forge but with more detail and magical ability. Seeing as he had charged the thing with a bunch of blues for healing power and red minions for fire.

Next was a box from Nordberg. He had sent Grubber, a young brown minion, to the town with a list of clothing he needed. Giblet probably just met him half way here and took it with him.

Opening it he found a purple shirt that stopped at her side near her hips but had covered her thighs and rear. Looking through the rest and finding to be up to expectations, he set it all on the dresser before writing a note on a discarded piece of paper and nailing it to the top with the knife.

Grabbing the silver bracer, he left the room.

* * *

With a groan, a pair of dark brown eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling, Sitting up without any discomfort, the thief looked around and turned herself around before standing up on the stone floor.

'Where are my clothes?' she wondered while covering herself. She didn't know why or how, but she knew that she was right where she belonged.

Jewel saw the blade from the corner of her eye and walked over to the dresser where she found a note and a set of familiar clothing.

_Get dressed,_

That was all it said, A short and to the point order.

Picking up the purple clothing, she slipped them on before fixing her hair in a bun with a small band that she found at the bottom. All her clothing was just so comfortable and reminded her of... then it hit her. She had died! The memory of being forced into a iron maiden and being forgotten flashed through her mind. Then bleeding to death as the thing was knocked over.

"Ah... Master had a feeling that you were up."

Jewel turned to the door to find the vary same creature that had ordered her to be put in that torture device. But strangely enough, she didn't care.

"Who..."

Gnarl cut her off, "My name is Gnarl and I'm the minion master. Now follow me, master mustn't be kept waiting."

* * *

In his throne room, Harry grinned as the netherworld gate opened a portal, Gnarl had advised him to think of a place and channel his magic into the gate and now he was standing in front of a portal that showed a familiar forest near the Potter mansion. The minions around him 'Ohhh' and 'Aww'ed at the portal before he closed it just as Gnarl walked in.

"It worked Gnarl." He said with a feral grin

Gnarl gave his own nasty smirk. "That's great sire, also your thief is here." he answered motioning to the woman.

Harry turned around, his coat/robe tail waving behind him. "Ah... Nice to see your up and about Jewel, now let me explain what you will be doing," he said in a strong voice, "I brought you back to life, meaning you are now my property, to do with as I please. No doubt you find it strange that you feel giddy at the idea, seeing as the ritual I used makes you completely loyal to me, but I don't plan on using you in the way you are no doubt thinking."

Jewel stayed silent as he walked closer to her.

"After you complete your training on how to work this," He started pulling the silver bracer out, "You will be sent into the portal you just saw to oversee construction of the minor netherworld gate."

Harry took Jewels arm and slid the bracer over her arm where it shrunk and attached itself to her forearm.

"I would advise you not to tamper with it or destory the golden band on your head. The monent they are, you die... painfully. Now, any questions?"

Jewel shook her head.

"Good, now Gnarl, would you mind giving our theving friend here a crash course on useing that?"

* * *

Jewel's training took only a few hours, with her master to slave connection to her, his talent at using the bacer seemed to rub off on her, or maybe she was talented, oh well. Anyway, with his blessing, Jewel was now ready to start her mission, Armed with her dagger, a squad of five blues, five reds, five greens, and five browns, and newly pollished skills, she stood in front of the portal that her lord had reopened.

"Jewel, when you reach to other side. yo'll need to travel deeper into the forest, The puse of magic will attract a lot of attention. Try to find a hidden area to set up." he stopped before motioning for a minion to approch, "This is one of our best buliders, Tripper," he said pointing to the minion. It wore a construction hard hat and a toolbelt with a pair of hammers attached to it.

"Tripper will help with the consteuction, he's one of the best. Now one final warning, if you see a grup of people in blue robe holding glowing sticks, dont fight them unless you have the upperhand... and if you meet an old man with a long white beard turn away and get far away from him, he's able to look into you mind through eye contact. Now good luck and don't fail,.. your life depends on it"

Jewel gulped but none the less nodded. "Yes... Master."

Harry grinned and turned back to the portal befor holding his hand out to it, "I'll try and send you further into the forest, If you are seen, and have to fight, use the minions and make sure they know you serve the overlord." The portal seemed to blur wave like a puddle of water during a storm before clearing to show a darker part of the forest.

Jewel took a deep breath and walked through the portal soon followed by the horde. Just as the final minion passed Harry closed it with a wave of his hand, "Soon Gnarl I'll expand my lands, If things go according to plan and my memorys are correct, The battles for control will be twice as bloody, No one person has ever attempted what I'm about to... then again they never had whole villages working to make them supplyies."

"Yes sire, I look forward to seeing your birth world, The excitment is killing my crusty old heart. But sire what of Juno, she's starting to drive the minions outside her door insain... er," Gnarl asked.

Harry stayed silant for a secound before turning around and sitting on his throne where Fay was waiting on his armrest. "What do you think Fay?" he asked sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

Fay hummed and started to grind her hips into his lap to get comfortable, which made him twich. "Why not domanate her with you evil presence spell? Make her a loyal drone and use her suductive nature to spy on someone? That way you'd get her out of your hair, out of my life, and get a lot of intersting information on the one she whores herself to." she sugjested.

Both Harry and Gnarl blinked and looked to eachother, That plan was so... ingenious. Why haven't they thought of that?

Harry smirked and squeezed her ass, "Hmm, I beleive you desirve a reward for such a... wicked plan," He told her makeing her sigh lustfully.

"What would I do without you Master?" she moaned into his ear.

Harry smirked, "Probably still be rubbing yourself raw."

Fay's pale cheeks flared and matched the color of her hair making Harry chuckle and a few of the minions snicker.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Overlord

Chapter 4: The New Prophecy

----------X----------

The Order of the Phoenix were meeting tonight at Sirius' family home. The topic of the meeting was of the potent pulse of magic that shook Potter Manor. James, Sirius, and Remus were the first to arrive only minutes after the pulse only to find a series of burn marks on the ground. Minutes after them, a squad of aurors and unspeakables rushed in and began to analyze the area.

"Kingsley, do you have any information for us?" asked Dumbledore, the leader of the order.

Kingsley a tall dark skinned man of African decent sat up and cleared his throat. He wore the blue robes that signified 'Auror' alone with a badge that meant he was of a higher rank than some. "The residual magic we were able to recover is different than any other we've seen before. It's nether dark or light in nature but causes anyone who touches it to shudder. Almost like a dementor passed through them." he said in a deep voice.

"Really?" Dumbledore said in surprise, "Any ideas on what the magic was used for?"

"We've found multiple smaller signatures, 21 to be exact so we believe that it was a mass transportation spell."

Another voice made itself known, "Death eaters?" came the gruff question. it was Mad-eye Moody, long time friend of Dumbledore.

"I don't think so," Dumbledore stated, "Any Death eaters would've tried to attack the Potters, but these people seemed to go the other way, am I correct Kingsley?"

The man nodded, "Yes, even though it was hard, we were able to track the 21 signatures back further into the forest until they started to dissipate. Without any trackers we were forced to return."

"Well what do we we? I don't want our princess in any danger," James Potter asked.

Dumbledore gave him a grand fatherly smile. "I'm sure that you and your family aren't in any danger but-"

"You can stay with me Prongs!" Sirius almost yelled before wrapping his arm around James shoulder, "Then we can invite everyone over and prank... ah, celebrate Christmas together like we did at Hogwarts,"

James smiled, making Lily sigh and shake her head.

* * *

Jewel smirked as she learned of a perfect area to raise her master's gate. After her training with the minion master, her master had taken her away for a couple of hours to explain some things. He had explained about Muggles, Wizards, and Witches. He explained all about a few customs and magical transport. He told her that since she had a connection with him, he could allow her to use some of his magic and then proceeded to transfer a little of his knowledge to her.

Using his power, she learned of a place called the forbidden forest which was filled with dark creatures. The tricky part was getting there. She had been able to steal a portkey from some girl in blue robes when she wondered further into the forest, not noticing that her partners were turning back. It was easy to rush in, and steal the object when she tripped and fell.

The object, a small piece of chain, had taken her and the minions to a small village near a huge castle which she learn was called Hogwarts. Having her master's minions hide, she went into the village and the heard of the forest.

"Hey honey, want someone to make your Christmas dreams come true?" a young voice asked.

Not even turning around, Jewel said, "Not interested," and continued to look around the village.

Suddenly a hand grasped her wrist, "Come on don't be like that,"

Jewel whirled around and drew the blade her master had given her before swiping at the young man only to hear the sound of ripping cloth. Glaring at the boy, a snobby looking teen wearing a cloak with a green patch on his chest, she held the point up to his gaping face and growled, "I said, 'Not Interested' only master can touch me" she sneered before thinking, 'Only master can touch me?'

The teen fell back, a large rip in his shirt starting from his left shoulder to his hip. He scrambled to his feet and ran away screaming, bringing a lot of attention to her.

Jewel whirled back around with a huff and stormed away, sliding the blade back in place on her side.

* * *

Harry smirked as he and his minions stalked through the snow covered roads of Nordberg, seeing as he was going to fight a war he had all his villages working for him. Nordberg was mining gold and forging weapons for his minions. Everlight was also mining gold and helping gather life-force. The other places were doing their best at aiding him.

"Sire. we have forged you the required amount of armor and weapons, and the miners have mined you over 8000 pieces of gold" said the mayor. a fat lazy basterd.

_Sire I don't understand, why not kill this fat slob?_ Gnarl asked though the gate.

_Because Gnarl, what's fun about ruling everything if you have no one to worship and fear you, That's why I personally don't kill innocent people. Besides they can forge weapons for the minions a lot faster than Giblet, even though they are of lower quality but the speed makes up for that._ Harry replied.

A group of minions passed by carrying two large bags of gold followed by another group carrying a crate of weapons.

_How's Juno been acting?_ Harry questioned.

Gnarl made a snickering sound, _Mistress Fay has taken it upon herself to train Juno, I think she said something about always wanting a pet._

Harry snorted and watched as the minions loaded the gold onto the gate and disappeared. He vaguely heard the mayor ask once again for a few minions and, without looking, hit him in the chin with a uppercut.

* * *

The walk to the Forbidden forest was uneventful, so when they arrived and ventured inside, Jewel yawned as Tripper took charge and began ordering the minions around. She didn't have anything to do so she settled down against a tree and yawned.

"Miss Jewel?" Tripper asked walking up. "We'll need you to activate the gate soon."

The woman nodded and looked up only to blink as she saw the nearly completed gate stone on the ground.

Tripper saw the look and smirked, "You fell asleep, it's only been about an hour but I know all sorts of techniques to speed up the work."

Jewel nodded and stood up before walking over to the circle and listening to the instructions on how to activate it.

* * *

Harry snoozed peacefully on his throne while the minions scurried around doing whatever it was that they did. That same poor minion chased after the vary same rat, waving it's broom mincingly. Gnarl locked himself in the dungeons with a unlucky civilian, calling out for the minions to bring him his tools. Fay situated herself in Harry's lap, her nose in his neck, legs crossed over the arm of the throne. Sitting on the ground with her head resting against his knee was Juno, dressed in her white toga and a collar around her neck.

All of them had a stressful day and were now taking a break.

The netherworld gate started glowing and Harry's eyes snapped open before breaking out into a smirk.

He felt a small tug at his body and with a laugh, he appeared to the gate and summoned his helmet. Placing it upon his head, he smirked darkly and disappeared into the light.

* * *

The Order meeting was slowly coming to an end, they had to go over a lot of stuff including the Triwizards cup that was coming up the following year. But the most talked about was the fiasco by Potter manor.

"ALBUS!" came a distressed call from the fire place before the sound of someone tripping reached them. Sound the sound of running got closer and closer to the dinning room door.

Molly jumped up "Tonks, wait the doors-"

-WHAM-

"-Warded shut..." she finished while wincing with everyone else.

Opening the door, Molly move so that Tonks could walk in holding a bump on her forehead, "Ow," she muttered. before remembering why she was there. ""Headmaster! There's been another magical spike, this time it bigger, so big that the sensors in the ministry exploded."

Everyone gasped, "Where?" Dumbledore questioned.

"The Forbidden Forest,"

* * *

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Abandoned by those who should love him, Reborn in darkness... the Dark Lords mistakes will be his downfall... The child has mastered the power he knows not and yearns... The world hangs in the balance, ruled by the forgotten child or destroyed by him. Darkness approaches... only the blood may save us now, for alone his anger will grow..."

Sybil Trelawney blinked in confusion as she snapped out of her trance, sitting in the great hall she looked around, "What happened?"

Hagrid being the only one around for a late supper looked at her with wide unbelieving eyes. "Oh dear," he said before gasping as every candle in the great hall flickered and turned an ominous blue.

* * *

I think you've all been waiting for too long, I'm sorry for the wait. This chapter is only half as long as I wanted it to be... And get off my balls about Vary and Very! I'm sorry if it happens but I'm doing my fucking best, do you really have noting better to do than bust my balls about that? Fuck! I'm trying... Do you know how damn frustrating it is to check my reviews and say "Wow look at all my reviews" and think that it will be with ideas and importaint thing only to find that half of them are to bitch about one fucking word! Damn it.

Wow I really flew off the handle there.


	5. Chapter 5

Overlord

Chapter 5: The False Overlord

----------xXx----------

Jewel froze and began cried out in pain, ignoring the winds and the light show she dropped to her knees and began to claw at her head as she felt something worm its way into her mind.

_Thief _Came the firm voice of her master. _I'm on my way through the portal and... Ignore the pain, it will subside soon. But back to what I was saying, before I went through the portal I surveyed the land and noticed quite a few people making their way towards your position. They will be there a few minutes before I am, this portal shit is slow as hell on the first go. I'm sending you a good fraction of my power to defend the gate. Also some of the people in this group are important to my plans and revenge so I'm also going to insert your part of my plan into your head. Once you get situated, which I suggest you hurry, get ready for a fight..._

His voice left her mind and she began screaming, she felt as if her brain had been set on fire. The minions around her hid themselves in fear as she began convulsing on the ground and slamming her face into the dirt. Then all of a sudden, she stopped, just as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

Breathing heavily, Jewel staggered to her feet as her mind began processing the bits of knowledge and her insides adjusted to the new power she had.

It was amazing, along with some of the things her master had taught her, she now knew how to cast both the fireball and flame-thrower spell along with a weaker version on the lightning blast, how to transfigure some things like clothing and objects, minor wand less spells, how to power-up the minions, cast sheild-spells, and most of all how to better use her knife.

Using her new power, she began to transfigure her clothes into a dull set of black armor (Which still showed that she was female) with the overlord crest on her breast plate and a purple cape with a hood. Her part in the plan was to impersonate her lord and once he arrived, follow his mental commands until she was told otherwise. Once her hood was in place, a bright red flash came rocketing towards her only to explode against the strongest shield she knew (was given), the Infernal shield.

The minions started to jump from their hiding places but a mental command through the bracer upon her arm stopped them.

A group of misfits came to a stop just inside the clearing. One was the old man with a white beard that Harry had warned her about, the next was a rather stern looking old woman, the next was a pair of red heads, followed by an older version of her master (Which was shocking), a pair of scruffy looking men, the young woman she stole that portkey from, and finally a older guy with a peg leg.

"Freeze!" Peg leg yelled in a gruff voice over the howling winds and crackling electricity aiming his wand at her followed by the rest.

Jewel smirked behind her hood and began to raise her hands in surrender, "Sorry love, but ice isn't my element-" She growled at the end throwing her hands out and sending a tourney of roaring flames toward them.

The group scattered and cast shield spells to block the flames. "A fire elemental?" one of the red heads questioned beside the elder one.

* * *

Unknown to Jewel, a small group had circled around and was now trying to analyze the portal, far enough not to be electrocuted but close enough to be hidden. The first was a woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, she was Lilly, a talented Charms master and Runes teacher at Hogwarts. With her was her friend Hestia Jones, a moderate healer who studied with her in runes and often helped her grade papers for her class. Behind them was Kingsley who offered to watch their backs, just in case.

Kingsley watched the hooded woman in armor block nearly every spell with her shield and toyed with their fellow order members. She had yet to notice them, which was a good thing, and continued to use wand less magic to fight... if you could even call it that.

Lily was flipping through a small book, trying to find the strange rune, "That weird... these runes aren't in my books." She muttered stopping at a blank page in the back and pulling out her wand.

"Lily what are you doing?" Hestia asked, 'eeping' as a small arc of that lightning hit the ground a few feet a head of her.

Lily weeved her wand in a small pattern, "These runes..." she started as a small sketch of one of the larger runes started appearing on the paper, "I've never seen runes like this before, these have to be thousands of years old if they're not in my book."

* * *

Jewel laughed under her hood as the witches and wizards were forced into a full defense, she had been pelting them nonstop with fireballs and blasts of lighting for awhile and had yet to feel the strain. 'Amazing,' she muttered to herself, 'Masters power is... godly,'

So wrapped up in her power trip and arrogant laughing, Jewel never saw the transfigured rock until it slammed into the shield with enough force to throw her back where she was hit by a stray bolt of the supercharged magic from the portal.

With a cry of pain, Jewel was thrown to the ground, smoke rising off the armor. "MINIONS!" she cried out, pushing herself up off the ground.

The order all gave a simultaneous 'WTF' but were shocked when a group of 20 strange... things that looked like house elves came from the tree line. From the branches came five green ones with a pair of curved blades tied to each hand. From behind the trees ran five brown ones armed with strange armor and loincloths armed with everything from clubs to small swords. Behind them was five blue ones that radiated magic dressed in light leather armor. Lastly was five more that looked like red imps.

They all surrounded her in a protective stance with a few of the blues casting strange spells to heal her.

Her hood fell off and revealed her tanned face, which was slightly bruised. Everyone from the order was thinking about how young she was except for the man with the wooden leg. "Stop them before they can fully heal her!"

They started shooting spell after spell at her only for one of the other minions to jump in the way where a free blue would revive it just as soon as it hit the ground.

Finally after a few minutes the portal looked like it was struck by lightning. Blasting the three studying it back.

_Remember your role little thief._

* * *

While traveling through the portal, Harry was transfiguring his armor into something more civilian. His plan was simple yet effective if played right, he would have jewel impersonate him and make himself look like a broken prisoner/puppet, they should still remember what happen years before and if he could make them believe that the 'overlord' needed him, they'll try their best to 'rescue' him, bringing him closer to their hearts than he could get when playing both roles alone.

As their vision cleared, Jewel instantly started his plan, "Minions grab him before anything happens to him,"

Lily, being the closest one who had her eyes closed during the blast, opened her eyes and saw the last person she ever thought she'd ever see alive again, "H-harry?" she whispered. She was sure of it, sure he was taller and his face was more mature, but she knew it was him. His raven colored hair was but his eyes were still the same emerald green as hers except, colder. He was dressed in a the same brown pants and shirt he wore under his armor and a pair of boots and around his left wrist where the gauntlet was was a thick metal shackle.

Four of the five browns rushed over and picked him up before carrying their true master over to Jewel.

* * *

Dumbledore blinked the spots away just in time to see those... things grab the child and carry him over to the obviously dark woman. He had heard Lily over the ringing in his ears and studied the child, "It's... it is him!' he thought to himself in shock. After the boys disappearance Lily had investigated all she could on what happened. However, he had also investigated on what Tom was trying to do and learned that he was trying to reawaken a truly evil power and use it for himself but had failed when they attacked him in the dept. of mysteries. He had thought that it was all over but from what he was seeing and could understand, Tom hadn't only awakened the power of the Dark One, but had awaken the Dark One herself, the Overlord.

Raising his wand, Dumbledore called, "Let the boy go," only for one of the Red minions to throw a fire ball at him with a laugh.

As her master was pushed to his feet, Jewel came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "Now why would I let him go?" she asked, using him as a shield, "Besides... why would he want to leave me?"

"Your using him as a human shield," Alastor said roughly, aiming his wand as well.

Harry kept the blank look on his face but smirked inwardly, 'All according to plan,' he thought.

"Let the boy go, he hasn't done anything," Alastor finished, a spell at the tip of his tongue.

Jewel's smirk widened as she licked his neck, "You don't want to leave me do you," she asked seductively, fighting down the blush as she did that to her master without his permission, inwardly hoping that he wouldn't get angry with her later.

"No," Harry answered in a dead voice.

No one really wanted to say anything after hearing his emotionless voice, even Jewel and the minions. Even though she hadn't known him for too long, Jewel found it scary and saddening. The minions however were shocked, they had never heard their master talk like that, every time he talked it seemed to fill them with energy, but that... that was unnatural.

The members of the order were all filled with a mixture of feelings. Shock, horror, sadness, anger, worry, and regret. Had this hateful, evil woman treated him so bad that she broke him? Tortured him until his sprite died and he believed that he needed her?

Alastor Moody was forced to cover his magical eye as he looked directly at the boy, he was almost literally pumping out magic and channeling it into the woman behind him.

"Harry dear?" Jewel started, rubbing her chest into his back. "These people want to take you away from me and I know you don't want that. Why don't you show them just who they're messing with?"

Harry nodded, keeping the grin from his face as he cut off his flow of magic into Jewel and began to power up his own set of spells, "On one messes with the Overlord," he said in third person, making them think he was talking about her. In his hand a blue orb of his magic grew in his hand as he aimed it at the order who started casting shield charms and conjuring walls.

Dumbledore watched as the orb grew larger than the woman's had and instantly knew that the boy meant business. He, alone with Moody knew that they had to cast the strongest shield spells they could.

Harry's arm began to shake at the attack powered up to the point where he had to use his other hand to steady his aim. From what he could see, the multiple walls and shields would keep his lightning spell from killing them but wouldn't stop them from being thrown back.

The last things the Order saw, before being knocked out, was the child unleashing his spell and then a bright flash of white followed by a loud bang and the feel of their bodies being tossed back by the shear force.

* * *

Harry 's emotionless visage faded once the world came back into focus. His spell, the supercharged version of the lightning whip never ceased to amaze him. Turning to Jewel with a grin, he saw her looking at him with wide eyes.

"That... my darling little thief is the gap between us, so don't let the power I give you go to your head," he said smoothly, "I'd hate to have to remove it if your pretty little head got too big."

His body shimmered instead of his armor returning, his body was shrouded in a black cloak that looked like it was made of shadows. Harry raised his arm slightly and a deep horn sound echoed around the forest causing all twenty of his minions to abandon Jewel and line up behind him.

"You've exceeded my expectations thief, maybe I'll keep you around." He said before turning to Tripper, "Dismantle the gate, we don't need any fools messing with this. Besides I can return anytime I want."

Tripper saluted and spun around, "all right, you hear what master said, get to work." causing some of the minions to groan, 'We just finished building it' most thought.

The gate was quickly destroyed and banished within minutes and with all the minions in position, Harry turned to Jewel, "Come along Thief," he said walking out of the clearing, leaving the unconscious bodies of the order behind. Jewel followed like a lost puppy and sighed, 'I wish he'd call me by my name,'

* * *

Lily groaned as she awoke, "Wh-where am I?" she moaned looking around to see Hestia and Kingsley both staggering to their feet. Slowly the memories filtered through, 'HARRY!' she thought franticly looking around. Rays of sunshine barley filtered through the canopy of dead branches and leaves around them but from her place by the edge of the clearing, she could see the orange sky.

It had been around midday when they arrived... she gasped, they had been out cold for hours!

* * *

Harry hummed as he studied the rickety cabin around him, 'Place isn't half as scary as people try to make it sound,' he thought. I mean really, the shrieking shack was nothing more than an old wooden shack with years of dust covering the place. So old in fact, that the walls barely did a thing to block out the cold winter wind or snow that had started falling just moments before.

The floorboards creaked loudly as he stepped on them followed by Jewel. He had sent the minions back, seeing as he could raise smaller gates for himself and minion gates for the minions at anytime he wanted considering he had the space and could concentrate on it.

Harry looked around and saw the look of slight disdain Jewel had at the dust and grime. "Do you have a problem with this?" he asked smoothly.

Jewel jumped and shook her head, "No master." she said quickly.

Harry smirked and with a quick wave of his hand, had the whole inside of the shack cleaned and lightly furnished before he walked up to her, stopping just inches from her face, "You don't need to lie to me thief," he started, touching the girls cheek, "I asked you a question and wanted to know what you thought."

Jewel felt her cheeks heat up as his hot breath touched her lips. "Y-Yes... sorry Master," she stuttered, feeling the heat spread all over her body.

"Good," he replied pulling away.

Jewel stood there for a minute, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. He had just led her on and gotten her all hot and bothered only to stop short.

"It feels like forever since I've been back in this world..." Harry said aloud, mentally calling a few of his highly trained guard minions from the basement where he hid the minion gates, "Being back feels so... surreal, for awhile I thought this life was behind me that I was stranded on the other world."

Harry walked towards the window and looked out towards the town of Hogsmeade. "I have no doubt that tomorrows newspaper will have an article about today and raise many questions. "

The guard minions walked in, All six were browns and wore a knights helmet and wielded a halberd. "Two of you guard the front door but don't go outside, the rest of you go to the basement, there's a tunnel system that needs to be guarded." he told them.

* * *

The Order meeting had started again but with much less energy than before. Everyone who ventured into the forest was as least bruised and vary sore, Alastor's wooden leg was broken but that was the worst. But even with all the physical soreness, the mental and emotional wounds were worse.

"What just happened Albus, I know you know something." Alastor spoke firmly in his gruff voice.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, but I wanted to make sure I was right before I alarmed any of you. I hoped that my suspicions were false but after today I fear that Toms lust for power may have awakened a power greater than his." He said in a sagely voice.

"What do you mean? What could be stronger than the Dark Lord?" Molly asked while nursing her husband and son (Bill) bruises.

"The Overlord." He answered.

"The Overlord?" many murmured.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, the Overlord. Legend states that a being with enough power to stop the world from spinning or cast it into unending darkness. It says that his first coming gave birth to magic itself." he explained, "After what happened seven years ago, I had Severus look into what the dark lord was trying to accomplish and learned some disturbing news. Voldemort was trying to gain the power of the overlord. But when we ruined it, instead of the power transferring to him, It went through young Harry Potter and revived the true overlord. I believe that's why she was so protective of him because as long as he is channeling his power into her as well as protecting her she'll be immortal."

"So if we could get Harry away from that Overlord woman, she could easily be defeated." Arthur said.

"In theory. The stories and legends are so old that the tomes they're written on is falling apart and faded to the point that magic wouldn't help." Dumbledore says.

"What about Harry?" Lily asked.

"He's spent seven years with the Overlord, Lily, you heard the deadness in his voice but not his face. There is a small chance that he could come out of this unharmed but unless we could convince him that the light side is better and that staying with the overlord would only hurt him, chances are that he would fight against us." Dumbledore told her in a apologetic tone.

* * *

Harry lounged back on his conjured bed with a tired yawn. 'I wonder what Fay is doing?' he wondered.

The mental pictures of Fay leading Juno around on a leash dressed in a black leather costume invaded his mind making him grin. 'I'll need to get updated on what's happening if I want to plan this right.' he told himself. 'But that can wait, I don't need to rush things... I just got here,'

* * *

Well here's chapter five, not as much to tell today but still, I need some help. What do you think about goblin alliances or Harry using the ministers dislike of the Potters and Dumbledore to trick him into working with him. Also, please send me some messages with little ideas to keep me from having to use time-skips.


	6. Chapter 6

Overlord

Chapter 6: Trip to Gringotts

----------xXx----------

First off I'd like to thank my reviewers, if it wasn't for you I'd have quit. Also, the ideas you gave me will more than likely be used at some point, I just have to find the best place for them.

* * *

Character Bio

**Name:** Harry James Potter (Family name has been forsaken)

**Age:** 14

**Alias(s):** The True Overlord

**Eye Color:** Emerald Green,

**Hair Color:** Black

**Alliance(s):** None (Yet)

**Magic Alliance:** Gray (Uses both the Good and Evil Overlord spells)

**Dislikes: **Juno (For now, may change later), Gnomes...

* * *

Word had gotten out, whispers of a newer even more powerful dark lord were on everybody's lips. Everyone started to fear that open war would start soon but like always, they went on with their lives, deciding to push those thoughts to the side and deal let You-know-who and this new dark lord kill each other. Like any other day, Diagon alley was full of life, everyone running around to buy Christmas gifts before they disappear. It seemed like a war wasn't even on the horizon.

This was what Harry saw as he walked out of Knockturn alley with his cloak and hood on. He had just finished scoping out the alley and had read through a newspaper he had found on the ground while walking.

Walking out into Diagon, Harry received quite a few strange looks. Seems that the rumors and fear had made at least a few people suspicious. He made his way down the road, ideally taking mental notes of any important areas or anything that interested him. He had left Jewel in the shack asleep with a note to stay out of trouble so he didn't have to worry about her... hopefully.

* * *

James was worried about his wife, last night when he went to bed he found her in her study going over book after book looking for something. He thought that he would try to get her mind off of work but he had forgotten just how lethal she was with charms when aggravated. After escaping and licking his wounds, he had went to bed only to awaken the next morning alone. Lily hadn't left the study all night, her eyes were red and droopy with small bags under her eyes.

James sighed to himself, their relationship had been rocky for a long time after his son had disappeared, both Amy and Lily had been vary depressed and while Amy blamed them both, Lily blamed herself and cried for a long time. He had finally been able to somewhat earn his place back into their hearts but it wasn't like before.

"Lily, baby?" he called softly to his wife.

"Hm?" Was her answer.

"Honey you really need to stop working and res-" his words died instantly as Lily glared at him, he grip tightening on her wand.

"James Potter," she started, "Our son has finally returned and is a slave to some evil monster, I will not rest until I can find a way to save him and make up for the past."

"But Amy will get worried about you." James started.

Lily's glare intensified. "Amy doesn't know about Harry yet, If she knew, she would be here or getting her little friend to help us." she growled, "I expected better from you, your SON is a slave and you don't seem to care."

James winced, "Look Lily I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to hear it," she said cutting him off, "Go wake up Amy, I'm sure breakfast is ready."

James retreated from the room and Lily locked the door behind him. As soon as it clicked, she burst into tears, crying for her lost child. Every book around her was about slave bonds and how to break them. From the darkest to the grayest (seeing as there she looked for a way to break the bond between the Overlord and her son. Over half of them only had two ways to break them, the first was for the enslaver to release the enslaved or for the enslaver to be killed.

Snapping a book closed, Lily let out a frustrated groan and slammed her head into the pile of books.

* * *

_Sire, the minions have prepared the gold you've ordered sire_ Gnarl said over the connection. _If I may, what do you need all this gold for?_

Harry continued to walk down the street, _Tell me, how much does it cost for a good sword to be forged by Giblet?_

_Ah... a the last swords you had forged cost a hundred thousand pieces of gold._

Harry nodded to himself _Yes, but here, gold is relatively rare and worth a lot more here than it is in our world and since most of the gold had been melted into bars so they can be stacked easily, I think a meeting with the most greedy creatures in the world is in order._

_Really? Just how rare are we talking? _Gnarl asked with excitement dripping in his voice.

Harry smirked _ a few bars of gold would be enough to make a muggle, or non-magical shit himself and a witch or wizard gawk in surprise. Gold is mostly used as jewelry for muggles and around a few hundred pieces around two and a half inches wide and barley a centimeter thick can buy a good sized home._

Harry could feel the minion masters grin, _So just who are you going to see?_ Gnarl asked.

_Once I summon a few of the bars, I'll use them to get into the bank and have a meeting with the head. If my memory is right, the goblins are probably three times as greedy as Juno and will listen to what I have to say._

_That greedy? _Gnarl asked blandly.

Harry nodded _Yeah... surprising huh?_

The two were silent for a minute until Gnarl started _Sire, I'm sending the gold to you and will have the minions stack it in a corner ._

Harry nodded and broke the connection just as he walked up the white steps of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. At the large double doors leading into the bank stood a pair of goblin soldiers who eyed his hooded form warily but seeing as he hadn't done anything yet, let him pass without a word.

As he walked in, Harry lowered his hood and looked around at the people standing in line and the short little goblins sitting at the front teller desks. Other goblins walked around too, most carrying documents or small boxes.

Walking up to one of the front desks, he ignored the three blondes that tried to get their first but frowned and glared as he beat them.

"Hey!" The youngest started before his mother tried to stopped him. She failed and he stomped at him, "You can't break in front of us." the boy around the same age as him said.

"Draco," his mother warned looking at the man beside her who looked like he wouldn't stop him.

Harry's eye twitched as he slowly turned towards them, "I got here first, so either deal with it and wait, go to another line, or leave. If you wish to continue complaining and acting like a little stuck up bitch... I'll make you eat your robes," He said making the goblin behind the desk raise an eyebrow and decide that it at least liked this boy over most wizards.

He looked at the snooty family and recognized them from his memory, they were part of the group who used him to try and steal the power of the overlord. That made him a little angry, but he knew that he'd get playback against all three later.

Draco was unused to being told off and blinked, as did his mother. Lucius, seeing that the Malfoy family was losing face came to the rescue. "I would like to remind you just who you are threatening boy."

"Lucius Malfoy, a man who regularly gets on his knees for his master," Harry said darkly, insulting not only the blondes nobility, but his sexuality and unknowingly questioning his innocence. "Am I close?"

Lucius started to grab his cane, which held his wand but found a goblin warrior holding a spear on him.

"Mr. Malfoy," started the goblin behind the desk, "I warn you that if you harm anyone inside these walls, you will be killed by our guards. Now leave, I will not serve you today, go to another lane."

Harry smirked and as a final 'fuck you' gave his wife a once over and licked his lips, making Lucius growl and Narcissa's face redden.

"Now can I help you?" the goblin asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I would like to open an account and ask for a meeting with the head of this branch of the bank," he said politely, knowing that most wizards were rude and didn't care for goblins or most magical creatures. If he wanted to get what he wanted, he'd have to show that he wouldn't look down on them and earn both their trust and respect.

The goblin studied him for a moment before nodding, "Fine," he started, placing a closed sign on his desk and hopping down from his seat, disappearing behind the tall desk that lorded over most people.

The little goblin walked through a small door in front of him and said, "Follow me," before leading him to a set of doors and past a older man who rubbed his forehead where a large bruise was.

Harry recognized him and schooled his features to make sure he looked emotionless and moved his arm so that the shackle was showing, seeing as he didn't want anyone to question him about a gauntlet with a glowing magic crystal in it he had changed it back into the shackle before leaving.

Walking passed, the man saw him and gaped before quickly leaving the hall.

He smirked and the goblin went into an office, "Ok mister..."

"Oh call me Harry" he said sitting down on a chair across from the desk while the goblin sat behind it.

"Ah... ok Harry," he said unusually, "I'm Griphook, your request for a meeting is pending but we can go on and take care of a vault, do you know what kind of vault you want? Like what securities you want, how big you want it, if there should be any extra rooms..." The goblin trailed off, waiting for his answer.

Harry slowly nodded and pulled out the gold bar he had summoned just before walking into the office and placed it on the desk. He watched at the goblin studied it with wide eyes, of course it weighted a lot and made a loud thump as it hit the table. "I have this and many others that need protecting,"

"Are they real?" Griphook questioned.

"Check it if you want to," Harry motioned to the bar.

Griphook did so and gaped, "Amazing..." he said losing cool, "It's nearly one hundred percent pure, how..."

"I control a few areas where pure gold can be mined and had my forge master melt them into gold bars for storage... and to keep the little bastard busy," Harry said, muttering the last part.

He saw Griphook holding the bar almost lovingly and raised an eyebrow before getting an idea, "You can keep that if you want, I wont miss it,"

Not one to pass up free gold (as long as it wasn't a bribe to do something against goblin law), Griphook nodded and placed the bar back on the desk, "So you want an expanded vault, any security measures?"

"Such as?"

"Well," Griphook started, opening his drawer and pulling out multiple papers, "Aside from the standard lock and key, we have ones where you would need to stroke a special place on the door or be banished to a hidden area that we check every ten years for thieves. We have ring locks, popular with many purebloods that wear family rings. We also have things for the more paranoid types like vault gardens, they normally consist of dragons that we put in a magical satis to keep from waking unless there's an unauthorized person inside the vault. Dragons aren't the only gardens either, there's also the option to have animated suits of armor, poisonous snakes..."

Harry nodded, "If I get a ring lock, what's stopping someone from using a forged ring to look like mine?" he asked.

"We at Gringotts forge the rings and imbue them with goblin magic, nothing can copy that." Griphook replied.

"I see, then what's stopping someone from stealing the ring."

"Our rings are usually made in a set of four, the owner, which is you, gets the master ring, your mate gets the mistress ring, your heir gets the heir ring, and the last ring is used if someone you have authorized comes in and needs to enter the vault. Each of those rings are keyed into your own magic and makes it impossible to be used by another person not keyed in by you." The goblin stated.

"I'll take it," Harry told him.

A few minutes later, the paperwork was finished but Harry stopped, summoned another gold bar and placed it onto the desk. "My friend, I know that you pretty low in goblin rank but I have a proposition for you, you see with the vast amount of gold I'm about to store in the bank I'll need a account manager to oversee it and make sure my investments are good..." He trailed off.

Griphook eyed him, "I see... well I'm sure that you aren't going this from the goodness i your heart so what is it that you want?"

"Oh not much..." Harry told him, "I just what to know what it would take for the bank to lose a dragons egg and not report it."

Griphook gave him a terrifying goblin grin which he mirrored, "Oh I'm sure it couldn't be too much,"

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office going over what Hagrid had just told him, by the looks of things it seemed that a new prophecy had been made. It was clear yet confusing, _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. _That could have meant three different children before but now pointed to Harry instead of Amy. _Abandoned by those who should love him._ As far as he knew Harry wasn't abused or abandoned, and nether was Amy. _Reborn in darkness._ He had seen Harry get pulled into the portal years before so that could mean that the Overlord woman is the one of prophecy, she had been reborn through Harry in the darkness.

The more he thought about it the more it seemed like the overlord woman would kill Tom. But sadly these things never just outright said the whole thing so he would have to plan accordingly. Also... something was wrong.

_Only the blood may save us now, for alone his anger will grow._ The Overlord was technically part of Harry, well more of a leach, but it could say 'he' and mean the woman. And by blood it could mean that only someone of blood relation could help the boy and stop the Overlord.

Dumbledore ate his lemon drops and continued to plan. He'd need to control the boy and soon.

* * *

A few hours was all it took for Harry to have his vault all set up and ready. It was one large room at least three times as tall as he was and had expansion charms to made it wider. He and his newly promoted account manager were checking it to make sure it was up to standards.

"It looks fine Griphook," Harry told him, walking in and looking around, "Let me ask you, is anything that happens here kept from the public,"

"Anything within reason." Griphook replied.

The ground started to crack and after a secound, a large round runic circle burst from the stone causing the goblin to jump back. Before anything could be said, the circle glowed and a large stack of gold appeared with eight browns holding it.

Griphook watched in stunned awe as the eight would run over to the corner and set them down before running back to the circle which glowed again, bringing another stack of gold. This went on for a while and soon there was hundreds if not thousands of gold bars stacked against the wall and on top of each other.

"What is my net worth to the goblin nation? Got any little papers to tell you?"

Griphook nodded and shuffled through a book he had, "This is your vault book, it will tell you everything you need, from what is placed inside your vault, what's taken out, how many gallons you have... well you get the point. From this it says that you are worth approximately 904,512 gallons to us and after all the math and contracts are figured in..." Griphook took out a goblin pen and wrote something down, "With everything you had a net worth of 939,512 gallons, a 35 thousand gallon increase,"

"Really? A contract is worth that much?"

Griphook shrugged, "Not really, but you showed that your one of those few humans not to be bigots and showed us trust, believe it or not your name is already circulating around the higher ups and are one of our higher valued customers. The contract as you know was a deal that you would keep on using the bank and that was worth something to us because the more gold we have, the easier we can do business."

"I see," Harry said with a nod.

"Also Harry, I've received a note from one of the head goblins to offer you a deal. You see a single gallon is not all gold, pure gold is rather weak and could be bent quite easily. To fix that we melt it down and add a stronger metal to it and reforge it into gallons. The deal is that if you allow us to use some of these if needed, we will compensate you handsomely."

"I don't understand, details please." Harry asked. He knew what they meant, but he didn't want it to seem like he didn't trust them.

"Well, from what I know, a single bar of the already mixed gold we use can make a little over 150 gallons. Normally the gold we use is around 40 to 50 percent pure. As you should know, gold is rare enough and when we do need to make new gallons the people be buy them from grossly overcharge us, If you agree to this, the bank is prepared to pay you 175 per bar as a sign of good faith."

Harry nodded his head, "Sounds like a good deal to me, but what about my request?"

"Most Dragons arrive young from the hatchery in Romania, but I've sent a request for an egg to be sent so that it can be bound to a VIP's vault. That should stop any and all questions. But you'd have to wait a week or two for the paper work to get filed as 'lost it transit'"

Harry grinned, "Good enough for me,"

* * *

An few hours later, Harry popped into the shrieking shack with his new ring around his finger. The other two were in a decorated box in his vault while the last was with lock in another box in Griphook's office. His ring, the master ring, was polished black with gold tribal marks around the whole thing, The crest was in the shape of the Overlord helmet but only stuck out slightly and wasn't too noticeable.

His feet touched down on the wooden boards making a soft thump. The bank wasn't his only stop before leaving, he had done some quick shopping for himself and even picked up some things for Jewel to wear. After all, he wouldn't have his servant and impersonator wearing the same purple dress over and over again. Especially when she was all he had to look at for the time being

Looking around he found that the only ones in the room was the two guards he had at the door. "You," he said pointing to one, "Where's the the thief?" It was well past lunch and he had expected her to be around when he returned.

"Thief is still asleep Master." the guard answered quickly.

Turning around, Harry walked up to the single bedroom in the shack and found the exotic thief curled up on HIS bed with HIS blankets over her with HIS pillow clutched in her arms.

'How strangely erotic,' he thought to himself, seeing her lay on his bed and snuggle up with his pillow. Not only that but this was probably a first for him too, never had a woman slept in his bed that he hadn't fucked.

With a wave of his hand a bucket of water was conjured and dumped over the woman's head and body.

"AHHHHHH" She screamed jumping up and out of the bed.

Harry cocked his head to the side and watched as she did, "Those are nice," he said, "I didn't know you slept topless,"

Jewel blushed and covered her bare breasts with her arm before turning from him. Only to gasp as his warm arms wrapped around her chilled waist and stomach.

"You don't need to be embarrassed," He said rubbing his had along her wet belly. He couldn't stand it anymore, he was addicted and sex was the drug, he could usually go days without it but when he had a near completely nude woman right in front of him that wouldn't mind sleeping with him...

* * *

-Lemon has been cut out of the story-

* * *

Harry let out a deep satisfied sigh as he laid back on his bed with Jewel's head resting on his chest. After he dried his bed and the girl with a quick charm, he had proceeded to rock the thief's world, making the place a real shrieking shack. Jewel's legs were intertwined with one of his and one of her arms was under his neck while the other idly rubbed the other side of his chest.

Jewel had woke up fully rested and thinking that she was in trouble for sleeping in but now was extremely pleased with her master. Now she was vary tired and quivered in places that made her giddy. Not only that but her body ached in a pleasurable way from her masters touch, the way he filled her womanhood and made her feel like a woman, or the way he abused her bum and made her feel kinky and naughty. He was unlike any man she had ever seen before... no he wasn't like any mortal man, he was perfect, godly even. The only thing that could've made this moment any better was-

Harry pulled her body closer and pecked her on the lips, "I'm going to sleep, good night Jewel," he said softly to her before pulling the covers up over them both.

Jewel's eyes widened and started to water. Now it was perfect. She started to drift off to sleep, her masters arm holding her close. Slave or not, she was perfectly content with how her life was now. The only thing going through her mind was the fact that he didn't call her 'Thief' or 'Servant', he called her by her name.

'He said my name, he really did,' she cried to herself in joy, 'He called me Jewel, he called me Jewel'

'He called me Jewel!'

* * *

Extended scene: End of chapter

'He called me Jewel!' She chanted before thinking, 'He called me by my name... so I wonder if I can call him by his name too?'

"Don't count on it," Harry muttered lowly.

'Did he just...'

"Yep,"

'So you know that-'

"You enjoy it up the bum?

'And-'

"Being spanked while I do so."

'So you've always knew that I-'

"Wanted this?"

'Yea'

"Pretty much,"

'...'

"..."

'... so'

"Goodnight Jewel"

(I was going to put this in but it just didn't seem right to me. Like the bond gave him way too much power over her.)


	7. Chapter 7

Overlord

Chapter 7: A Good Day

----------xXx----------

AN: It's scary that most of the reviews I got are demanding to know where the lemon is, the sad part is that it got deleted and I was in such a rush to update that I didn't even bother writing it again and thought that you all wouldn't mind. So to make up for it...

* * *

-A few hours before the end of chapter 6.-

"I'm telling you headmaster, that kid was just at Gringotts," Bill Weasley, a Gringotts curse breaker and member of the Order said to the elderly man. He had flooed straight to the burrow then firecalled Albus who gave him permission to floo in to his office.

The aged man looked surprised, "Really?" he asked, pausing of a secound, "Are you sure that it was him?"

Bill nodded, "Yes I'm sure, He had that blank look and that shackle on his wrist,"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "Well do you know what he was doing there.?"

"No sir," Bill said looking down, "I came here as soon as I could,"

Albus gave him a reassuring smile, "It's ok Bill, you did the right thing, But could you go back and try to find out what he was doing?" he asked.

Bill nodded, "I'll try, but I need to get back, I took my lunch break a little earlier than usual today and my boss doesn't like anyone taking too long. 'Time is money' he always says,"

Dumbledore nodded and sent the redhead on his way, 'Interesting, it seems that this overlord is pretty confident in her power over him.'

* * *

(LEMON)

The rest of the day was spent sleeping, recovering from the unexpected, yet welcomed intercourse and just enjoying each others warmth. But even after the hours of going at it like a pair of rabbits, the two just couldn't take their hands off of each other, even in their sleep. For Jewel it was her masters wandering hand that found its place on her ass and for Harry it was his exotic slaves drifting hand that found the warmth of his member which was still sticky with the juices of their mating.

The next morning, Harry awoke to the feel of something softly squeezing his member and something licking at his ribs. Looking down, Harry saw Jewel nuzzling his side and licking at a bright red bite mark. Nearing the end of their romp, he had thrusted into her as hard as he could and emptied himself inside her. That alone made Jewel scream and clamp her teeth into his chest, right below and beside his nipple.

His member throbbed in her hand and he squeezed her rear making her moan and wake up.

"S-sire?" She questioned before noticing the bite mark and looking at his green eyes with a hint of worry, "Master, please I'm-"

"Shhh," Harry said, placing his finger on her lip, "I'm not angry,"

He moved his finger then caressed her cheek before moving and kissing her on the lips.

It amazed her how he could change at times, last night he had fucked her hard and rough, nearly to the point where she wanted to cry but then would turn and be so gentle and loving that she would instantly forget her previous pain and cum.

Harry broke the kiss and pulled away, making her release his hard penis and believe that he was about to leave the bed. But she was pleasantly surprised when he grabbed her waist and moved her to the center of the bed so that she was right under him.

He gazed down at her with his glowing green eyes, a look that she knew was his overlord gaze from the feeling of domination he gave off.

He didn't say a word to her as he bent down and started kissing her neck and playing with her perky tits. She closed her eyes as the feelings of pleasure washed over her, it just felt so good to her that her arms slackened and her head moved to the side as to give him better access. But the limpness of her body didn't last as Harry roughly bit down on her collar with enough force to break the skin, making her eyes water and muscles tighten.

Harry growled and released her collar before holding himself up, allowing her to have enough time to reach up and grasp at her bleeding collar and look at him with teary eyes.

"Pay backs a bitch," he growled with a smirk before ripping her hand away from the bleeding wound. It wasn't bad, nor was it a big mark, he just broke the skin to show that while he wasn't angry with her, he didn't like the fact that she bit him.

He licked the blood away until it finally stopped bleeding and them kissed the wound with his bloody lips. He then started trailing kisses down her chest and stomach until he slung the sheets and blankets back, revealing her wet and quivering lips.

She didn't last long under his oral attack, soon she was panting, playing with her own nipples and bucking as her orgasm hit.

Harry caught all her juices and made his way back up to the girl before kissing her deeply, making her not only feel but taste her own orgasm. The kiss lasted only a minute until Harry pulled away.

"Now it's your turn to please me," he told her. Only then was she aware of the rock hard object resting on her lower stomach, the thought made her cheeks flush but she none the less nodded.

Moving off her, Harry let Jewel sit up and move from the bed where he sat down and she got on her knees in front of him. His large hard cock stared her in the face, she almost had a hard time thinking that the monster had fit inside her but her memories said otherwise.

Leaning forward, Jewel licked him lovingly up and down, jurking his shaft and sucking on the head. Still giving him a hand job, Jewel went lower and gave his sack a few kisses and licks as well to show just how devoted to him she was.

Harry rewarded her with a groan and rubbed her head before leaning back on his elbows and letting her work at her own pace.

The night before had taught her many things, well Harry had told her what to do and she built off of that, but anyway, Jewel rubbed her cheek against it before taking as much of him in as possible. She gagged and pulled out, a line of drool connecting the head to her lip. Deciding that she couldn't do that just yet, she scooted forward and placed his hard shaft between her breasts and pushed her tits together. While they weren't large they were just enough to wrap around him.

She then started to rub up and down with her breasts, making his already wet dick slide effortlessly between them.

Looking up at him, she continued to titty fuck him until he either told her to stop, of he came. After a minute, she looked back down and stuck out her tongue, licking and kissing the head as it came close.

So engrossed in pleasing him, Jewel never noticed him sitting up until he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her up, "Finish it," he said standing up.

Jewel nodded and engulfed him, sucking hard and grabbing his ass with each hand. Her head bobbed back and forth making lewd slurping and sucking sounds until he tensed and grabbed her head again. "Damn" he muttered before thrusting in and out, burying her nose in his pubes and cumming down her throat. Halfway through, Harry pulled out and shot a thick warm rope of semen on her face, forcing her to close her eyes as it hit right above and dripped down.

Harry sighed, "Your getting better at this my dear," he said as she whipped the cum off her face and licked her cum covered finger.

"Only for you master," she sighed back, giving his member one last lick.

Harry pulled her up, "Now," he started, "I want that ass of yours again,"

He finished by running a hand over said area and squeezing.

Jewel let of a moan, "Please be gentle," she said softly, seeing as he had been rough on that hole the night before.

Harry turned her around and bent her over, "Of course Jewel," he said, "I'll make sure you enjoy it."

He positioned himself behind her and lined his cock up with her ass. He felt her shoulders tense as the head penetrated and gave a small groan of pain until his hands slid from her hips and down to her wet pussy.

"AHH" she screamed as his fingers entered, He had charged them with a little magic and she could now feel the energy lightly shocking her core and quickly bringing her to her release which left a large wet spot under her. It had taken her mind off the pain and he was now bottomed out in her anal passage.

"Oh god, master that felt so good," Jewel moaned before gasping as he began humping.

His length filled her rear and seemed to poke at her guts but she knew that it was the trick he just used on her.

Harry grabbed her hips and thrusted at a steady pace, listening to the small slapping sound of his sack slapping her dripping pussy. The small huffs and gasps she gave turned him on so much that he felt his own release mounting.

"AH AH Oh god- OH please master cum inside me," Jewel cried, getting off on being fucked in the ass.

Harry felt her walls tighten and lost it, he came deep inside her ass and continued to cum until it dripped out from around his dick and ran down her leg.

Letting her go, Harry watched as Jewel fell on the bed with her legs hanging off, openly showing her used hole to him, dripping with his thick semen which dripped to the floor.

"Well I don't know about you Jewel," Harry started to say, pulling on his pants, "But I 'm hungry."

The only answer he got was a small groan.

(LEMON END)

Using magic to tuck clean the girl, Harry banished her bed and extended his own, not the they were sleeping together, she wouldn't need her own. Then as a final act of kindness towards the exulted woman, he tucked her into his... their bed. After she was all tucked in, he searched his pants pockets and found the shrunken bags before enlarging them.

After some looking he settled for a pair of dark blue jeans he bought from some shop along with a pair of black muggle biker boots. (You know, almost like cowboy boots but without the gay pointed toes) Next he pulled out a long black overcoat that matched the pants and gave off 'dark noble' vibe, Under that he decided not to wear a shirt as to show off his muscles but kept the shackle on his wrist, honestly he like tricking people into thinking Jewel was the Overlord, this must have been how that old man felt when he tricked the previous Overlord.

He had also bought Jewel a coat. Pulling it out, he looked at the brown fur coat that would run down to her knees and imagined her in it. It had cost his a nice and shiny gallon... or 80, but to keep the charade up he would have paid more, and besides, she deserved something nice.

The rest of the clothing was sent flying into a trunk that he had transfigured upon his arrive.

Seeing as that was all, Harry disappeared from the room with a pop and transported himself to the little village of Hogsmeade not too far away.

* * *

"My lord!" cried a death eater called, running into the room and bowing low to his master.

"What?" Growled the Dark lord.

The death eater stood, "You need to hear this, rumors are going around that there is a person out their that could match you,"

"WHAT!?" Voldemort raged, "Who dares say such things? Who thinks they can match me?"

The death eater cowered, "They say that it was a woman, I don't know who she is," he said.

"A woman?" Voldemort said slowly,

"Yes a woman, they said that she was strong enough to make the foreign magic sensors in the ministry explode and held off the Order of the Phoenix for something,"

Voldemort tuned him out, If he could get this woman to join him, he would have this war in the bag. Not only that but he may have found the perfect person to take as his dark mistress, even if she didn't like it.

"Have my spies in the ministry find this woman, the one to bring her to me unharmed will be rewarded greatly." Voldemort ordered, making the man nod quickly, "Also, prepare a team of death eaters, we'll show them just why they fear us."

* * *

"Hello dear, how my I help you,"

Harry looked to the side and blinked when he saw an older blonde woman standing there in a coat that showed off her cleavage between a fur collar. He didn't even notice her walk up to him, but to be fair, he wasn't too good at anything in the mornings without something to eat or drink... Jewel didn't count.

"Ah..." he tore his gaze from her chest and looked at her face, only to be shocked at the small signs of aging, 'Nice bust, barely noticeable age-lines that could be mistaken for laugh-lines, flirtatious smile, I think I've found the town MILF,' he thought before breaking from those thoughts.

"Ah yea, I'd like a late breakfast," he told her.

"Of course dear, please follow me and I'll take you to a nice table and write down your order." she said turning around and walking off, shaking her hips slightly.

'If it wasn't for the fact that I've just fucked Jewel, I'd try my luck with this sexy broad' he thought to himself following her to a table in the corner.

"My name is Rosmerta, you got a name hon?" she asked in her flirtatious tone.

Harry gave her a lady-killer smile, "My name's Harry, madam." he replied making her cheeks redden.

"Oh please, call me Rosy," she said without a thought, fighting down the blush, "Anyway, is there anything you'd like,"

"I'll have whatever you think is good," Harry told her, not really knowing what they had.

Rosmerta nodded, "I'll bring you something to drink while your meal is prepared in a moment," she told him, turning around and walking away, putting just a bit more sway into her step.

She didn't take long as she returned with a bottle filled with a clear red liquid and two wine glasses. Harry saw this and raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think it's a little too early to be drinking?" he asked, but still accepting the glass.

"Drinking early? Nonsense," she said sounding appall, "While it's called a wine,this here has less alcohol than a butterbeer but tastes so much better."

Finishing, she poured herself a glass and said, "It's the slow part of the day, most people are shopping for Christmas and don't come until lunch."

Harry nodded, "Then why don't you close up for the day and do your own shopping? You know, like come in just before lunch and open up." he asked before sniffing the wine and tasting it.

Rosmerta snorted, "I'm smarter that most folks, I got all my shopping done a month in advance."

A plate of pancakes, sausage, toast, bacon, and eggs appeared on the table in front of Harry who blinked before shrugging and digging in with the fork that came with it.

Rosmerta watched and decided to flirt a little like she always did with the students from Hogwarts, this guy looked a little older that most students that came by and maybe even be available, after all, he came in alone, ogled her cleavage, and evan drank with her, most guys with girlfriends didn't do that... or at least the good ones.

"So Harry, you got a girlfriend?" she asked innocently, making him look up at her questioningly.

Harry swallowed the piece of pancake and slowly shook his head, "No,"

"Had one?"

Harry thought about it for a secound. Did mistresses count? Deciding that they didn't he replied in the same fashion.

Rosmerta found that a little odd, he seemed like a nice guy and from what she could see from that coat, he shouldn't have any problem attracting a girl. "So you've never been with a girl?" she asked, making it seem like she was asking about dating when she really meant sex.

Harry caught on to her plan and decided that she would be useful to him at a later date, either as a information outlet or a future romp...

"You mean have I ever slept with another woman?"

Rosmerta choked down a mouthful of wine, shocked that he had caught on so quickly, "Yes," came her choked reply.

"In that case, yes." Harry told her, "I am no stranger to the world of sex and love to find new and exotic ways to please my partner."

"Really?" She said, feeling her loins warm up, "You any good at them?"

Harry nodded and swallowed some toast, " I know how to keep a woman's toes curled," he answered bluntly, "For instance, I invented a charm to make my tongue stretch further that normal and can simulate the feel of a low electoral pulse making one lose it almost instantly,"

Rosmerta felt her insides shudder, "Is that so?" she said slyly, "Would you care to... show... me"

She slowed to a stop as Harry stuck out his tongue and made it stretch out around twice at much as normal. He had invented it for Kelda, practiced on Juno, perfected it on Fay, and used it on Jewel as a trick to made her cum faster. He could fully control it too, Jewel had nearly lost control when he made it stab at her core but went wild when he poked her G-spot.

Harry finished his meal and pulled out some gallons he had gotten for trading in a few gold bars, "How much will this cost?" he asked.

Rosmerta licked her lips, "T-that won't be necessary, hon." she said all most breathlessly. "I know a better way you can pay me,"

Harry chuckled but dropped a few gallons on the table, more than enough to cover the price. "Sorry Rosy, but I'm afraid that I must hold off on that, but I promise that you'll what you want some time."

She was shocked that he refused her but none the less accepted it, "Fine but i'm going to hold you to it,"

Harry smirked, "Oh I hope you do, but I hope that holding me isn't the only thing you do,"

Just before he left threw the door, Rosmerta called, "Hey hon, If you ever need a place to stay you can always say in one of the rooms upstairs."

Harry just nodded, this trip turned out to be perfect. He came in wanting a good meal and left with a horny MILF wanting to ravage him, a place to hide out if needed, and a good breakfast. Damn he was good.

* * *

James cowered against the wall in fear of his wife, he had once again tried to coax her out of her office, this time using a plate of food laced with a clamming and relaxing potion to get her relaxed, and another potion that would make her really tired, but such an act had caused her to be suspicious of him, after all the last time he brought her breakfast in bed ended up being a prank. He tried to seem as nice as possible to ease her fears but that only made him look even more suspicious.

So when Lily pulled out her wand and cast a charm on the plate, he felt his insides sink, but when she gave him a harsh glare he felt like running and screaming like a little schoolgirl, that was, if her glare didn't have the strange ability to make him freeze in fear like a petrifying curse. (An ability that most witches had that effects their men)

"N-now Lily-" he tried to choke out with a small smile, "I w-was only trying to h-help,"

Lily's eyes narrowed and she shot a stinging hex at his balls, making his face contort in pain, "It wasn't the fact that you were trying to help me that makes me so mad, but I hate it when you try to spike my food. Not only is that dangerous but disrespectful to me, what if I had already taken a calming drought?" she asked with a glare.

James face lost the pained expression as the stinging wore off, "I'm sorry honey, I'll leave you alone," he said quickly, trying to escape before he made her any madder.

"Freeze James Potter," She said loudly with a hard edge that would make 'Mad-eye' Moody jealous.

The reason he wanted to leave quickly was because she usually punished him for trying to prank her or trick her.

James' face was then filled with discomfort as his manhood was then hit with a heating charm that would stick with him until she deemed his punishment over, normally it would be pleasurable but she made sure he got on erotic pleasure out of it. Usually, a heating charm would fade away after an hour or two, but Lily wasn't a charms master for nothing.

"Now get out of here," she ordered, making his scramble before removing all the potions and banishing the liquid she had pulled out of the meal. With it now safe to eat, she dug into the food and continued going over an ancient tome that she had found in the Potter library, the most interesting part was that she had found it, not on a shelf, but in the little corner that Harry sat in before...

Her eyes widened, **_Bond Breaking_**, the chapter was titled. Maybe she had a chance after all...

* * *

Amy sighed to herself as she finished the only assignment she had left, a potions essay. He had assigned it a week before the holidays and said that it was due the day they returned to his class. She had two whole weeks to write it and for good reason, she had to find a potion, write what it takes to brew, how to brew it, its uses, any side-effects, a description of the potion, and lastly but not required, was any ways to possibly make it better. But to top it all off, each part needed to be a foot long in length.

"Whew, I'm finally finished," she said to herself, holding up her paper with a smile. Throwing the scraps away, Amy caught sight of a letter that she had thrown to the side and frowned. It was a letter from Ron Weasley, a boy who thought that just because his family was close to hers with the order that he had the right to call himself her boyfriend and tried to scare off most of the boys, too bad for him that she wasn't interested in any of those common boys, she wanted someone else.

The letter itself was enough to annoy her greatly, he asked why she was avoiding him, wanted to know if she wanted to come stay with him at the burrow, asked her if she was thinking about him... things that she found annoying to no end. But not only that, but he had the gall to suggest that they go to the broom closet and make-out. That thought made her sick, after all, who would want to touch, let alone kiss a big eared, pompous red headed prick like him?

He always said that they shared so much in common, sure they both had red hair but that was it. He preached about the greatness of Quidditch, a sport that she found ok to watch but wouldn't cancel an appointment to see. Also, he went days without showering and his breath smelled like he had chewed on the Gryffindores boys Quidditch teams jockstraps. But to top it all off was just pure stupidity, he was probably last in every class and never did his own work, always coming to her and Hermione to bum the answers from them and when they refused he got mad and called them terrible friends before storming off, only to come back an hour or two later and try to snuggle up on her while she was sitting in the common room. Needless to say his advances were always failures as she would stand up and go to her dorm.

She had heard rumors that he was trying to say that he snogged her in the broom closet at one time and that they were planning on getting physical soon but when someone asked her about it in the great hall, she loudly stated that he was a lie and she would rather be with her friend Hermione before even spending a secound with him, making said boy look like a fool in front of everyone, and Hermione blush.

Standing up from her desk, Amy stretched to work out the stress in her neck and shoulders. Thinking about that git would only ruin the rest of her day. Crumbling the gits letter, she tossed it into the trash and went to change into some more comfortable clothes.

Undressing, she checked out her teenaged body which had already started filling out. Her breasts were just enough to be called a handful, her hips widened and made her rear look more attractive. She stripped down until she was only in her knickers and struck a series of poses in the mirror before catching sight of one of the multiple copies of that picture of her and her brother as children.

'I wonder what he'd think of me now?' she idly wondered. She wished that she could find better pictures of him when he was older but sadly, he just avoided taking them or even being near them while they were taking pictures.

Taking the picture, she kissed the paper and stuck it back to the mirror and blushed, she was embarrassed to admit it but she had touched herself and closed her eyes pretending that it was her brother on many occasions. Never losing hope that one day he would return and they would be together and if people, on the off chance of being against their relationship, they'd both run away to some other magical community and live peacefully together, maybe somewhere in France.

-Tap-Tap-Tap-

Amy looked over to the side and saw her beautiful white snowy owl Headwig tapping at her window holding up a rolled up piece of parchment and giving her the owl version of, 'Let me the fuck in, it's cold as hell... Oh and you've got a letter.'

Amy threw on a thick bathrobe that she use the night before and closed it, just in case of peeping toms somewhere in the forest looking in threw a telescope, and opened the window, allowing the owl to squawk and flutter over to her stand while Amy closed the window.

"Hello Headwig," She cooed walking over to her fellow female, (I don't know if Headwig is male or not so I made it female) and rubbing her feathers just the right way to make her trill in happiness and offer the letter.

Amy took the letter and unrolled it, knowing that it was from Hermione. She had asked Headwig to stay with her, seeing as she didn't own a owl, so they could send each other letters, she could use Lily's pet owl if she needed so it wasn't a problem to get the owl to send the holidays with Hermione, who often went with her to the owlery and spent a while just gushing over most of the nicer owls who wouldn't bite.

Reading over it she smiled, Hermione wanted to know if she felt like going shopping with her and her parents at the muggle mall.

Like most teenaged girls, she loved going to the mall and shopping, especially for clothes and shoes. So much in-fact, that Lily had set up a muggle bank account with a debt card and a monthly amount that would be transferred to her from the main account.

She quickly went to her desk and wrote a letter accepting her invitation to go shopping later that week.

"Here girl," she said with a smile, "Please take this to Hermione,"

Headwig gave her a annoyed look but none the less took it and waited for the window to be opened,

Amy rubbed her feathers and said, "Fly safely" before opening the window for her and closing it as she fluttered out.

* * *

Harry hummed to himself as he traversed the dark walkways of Knockturn alley, he didn't have anything to do and decided that he'd get a head start on his overlording thing. First of which was to make people fear his name. So he thought, why not start in the place that already causes the people to shake in fear.

'What to do, what to do...' he wondered before seeing a man in a black robe jog passed him wearing a white mask.

"... Good enough," he muttered before giving chase.

He knew all about the Death eaters and how they looked, especially when they had kidnapped him when he was young. Seeing as they were working under ol' snakeface, who he had already decided to brutally kill for his past crimes against him, they were the perfect way to send a message. After all, a mutilated civilian doesn't spread as much fear as a mutilated death eater who fights against aurors, kills, rapes young women , and tortures random people.

Following him into a darker ally, Harry shot him in the back with a bludgeoning spell that sent him flying into a wall.

The man slammed into the wall with a loud thud and moaned before being kicked in the face by Harry. His mask was destroyed in the process as the kick forced him onto his side where he rolled over painfully, revealing a familiar face to him.

"Well, if it isn't Rodolphus..."

* * *

I want to explain some things, To those who write stories, you know just how great it is to open your stats and find a bunch of reviews to read, Even if it's only a short one saying that you like it. So please review, that is the only thing that makes writing Fanfic's fun for me, it's like drugs... especally the long reviews telling me some ideas, those are like heroin to me.

Also please tell me what you think about the pairings you'd like to see and if you like the way I made Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

Overlord

Chapter 8 News

----------xXx----------

That afternoon, Harry sat down and enjoyed a nice glass of wine among the patrons in The Three Broomsticks, the pub/inn that Rosemerta owned, to wait for something. She was busy but still took the time to come and ask what he wanted and chatted for a minute before going back to work. A few people eyed him warily, but that was to be expected when you walk in with a small devious and slightly insane smirk.

A flutter of feathers alerted him that what he was waiting for had come in.

Multiple owls flew down and dropped special editions of the daily prophet, the magical newspaper, down in a pile on the table and flew off.

"Oh Merlin!" one gasped, followed by the rambling of the crowd.

He took one from the pile and smirked at the headline...

**_Known Death eater Found Dead_**

_Tonight, aurors were shocked to find the mutilated body of known Death eater, Rodolphus Lestrange, floating in the Ministry atriums large water fountain. Reports suggest that he had been tortured, both magically and physically, to the point where his body tried to shut down but was unable to because of some unknown potion he had been forced to drink, if the potion found in his lungs meant anything._

_Eyewitnesses report that there was so much blood that it was literally a fountain of blood. Also a strange symbol was found carved into both the fountain and the body along with the words 'Overlord' and 'Revenge'._

_This reporter wants to know, who did this and why. Is it just a vengeful victim of the past war or is it the start of something else? This reporter tends to find out._

* * *

Dumbledore choked on a lemon drop as he read through the paper, it was rare for the prophet to send out an unscheduled issue and to do so meant big news. Dropping the paper, he coughed up the piece of candy into his hand.

Things were not going as he had planned, with the return of Harry, the new prophecy, and the Overlord quickly spreading more fear and uncertainty, he needed to alter and change the plans he had spent years putting in place. He planned on having Amy defeat the dark lord and become minister of magic so he would become twice as famous for not only defeating the previous dark lord but training the one who defeated the next and became the minister.

He needed to alert the order and call a meeting together at headquarters and have Bill report to them of what he found. Hopefully, he would've been able to poke around and find out what the child was doing in the goblin bank. Surely he wasn't playing accountant for that evil woman... was he? Did that monster have a source of income to fund her dark empire? He hoped not.

Surely the Overlord didn't already have supporters that gave her their money like Tom did. They already had enough trouble with the fanatical pureblood supremacist donating hundred of gallons daily to the dark lord, but at the same time, their family vaults only went so far and would quickly dry up. So unless this overlord had a gold mine under her control...

* * *

Harry dropped the paper onto the table and left the pub, unnoticed amongst the confusion and shock of a know death eater being murdered. On the way out he heard people muttering to each other, saying that it was about time someone decided to do something, hell even a few people said they'd love to meet the one who did it. If only they knew...

(Flashback)

Rodolphus awoke with a gasp and looked around wildly. He was in some dark dungeon, strapped to a metal table like the ones they used in St. Mungos. The air reeked of stale blood and had the stains to go with it. Craning his neck, he saw a table holding many evil looking blades and sickly looking potions contained in vials.

"Ah your awake."

His head spun around to the other side where he saw what looked like a elderly house-elf hobbled out of the shadows.

"You worthless house-elf!" Rodolphus snarled, "Let me out of this thing now!"

The 'house-elf' chuckled, "House elf? I'm no lowly elf, you fool. In fact, I'm more important then you, worthless human. But unlike you, I have some semblance of civility, I am Gnarl, the minion master and advisor to the Overlord."

Rodolphus' eyes widened. The Overlord?! He had just been told that the dark lord wanted said woman brought to him.

"You see, Master has a vendetta against... ah what his name... Moldy-something and has seem fit to use you to send a message." Gnarl spoke with a dark toothy grin.

Rodolphus wasn't stupid, he knew that he was at the mercy of this Overlord woman and if he got out of this, he'd have to face the Dark lord, "So what's the message."

Gnarl smirked, "Well, normally Master would leave things like this to me but has expressed that it would be done personally,"

The dudgeon door swung open and slammed into the wall loudly, both looked over as a cloaked figure walked in with a woman. Rodolphus assumed that the woman was the Overlord and didn't pay the other figure any mind.

"Sire, we have prepared him for you-"

Gnarl was cut off by the bound man, "Hurry up, tell me what the message is and let me go," he sneered.

A deep chuckle echoed off the stone walls, "Don't you get it?" the cloaked one asked.

"I wasn't talking to you servant boy!"

Rodolphus screamed as his fingers were magically pulled against the back of his hand, painfully crunching and dislocating from their joints.

"I see you've yet to figure it out," Harry stated pulling off his cloak and walking forward, "So I'll spell it out, I have no message to give you... you are the message."

Rodolphus' eyes widen in fear, his watery eyes stared helplessly as the boy picked up one of the blades and stalked towards him with a sick smirk. "You will pay for your crimes against me," he told him darkly, conjuring a ball of flame in one hand and heating the blade in the other hand.

Jewel winced as the mans screams reached her ears and looked away at the slight of her master running the sharp blade across the bound mans skin, cutting long gashes across his body. Gnarl grinned, Harry had brought him there to his world to continue the torture for him once he finished his part. He looked on and watched as Harry carved the words 'Revenge' and 'Overlord' into the mans chest as slowly and painfully as he could with the sharp red-hot blade.

The smell of burn flesh permeated the air along with the sound of sizzling skin and bloody screams. Jewel felt like gagging as the smell hit her, it was sick, repulsive, the smell was so strong that she was sure it would seep into her clothing and remain there for days.

Slowly, the screams lessened until they were pained whimpers.

"There," Harry started, "My part is finished, Gnarl have fun." He turned and went to leave the room, "Come along Jewel,"

Eager to get away from the room and smell, Jewel nearly ran after him and slammed the door to the newly built torture room under the shrieking shack, but not fast enough as another scream was heard before the silencing charms around the room took hold, blocking the rest of the noise.

* * *

"What did you learn Bill?"

Bill Wesely placed a folder on he table and opened it, "I couldn't find much, the files and other information had to have been placed with a goblin, all I could gather was that he has placed something in a high security vault that made him vary valuable to the goblins, and on top of that he seems to have a contract of some kind that makes him more valuable than most pureblood families."

"Are you sure it was him?" Lily asked, inwardly hoping that it was him. If he was out walking around in the open, maybe they could find him and rescue him.

Bill nodded, "Yes, I'm vary sure. He still had that cloak on and that shackle was on his wrist."

"Any ideas on what is in the vault or any information on the vault itself?" Dumbledore asked over the silent order.

Bill flipped through some papers, "Whatever he placed inside his vault made the goblins vary distrustful of most other humans, I was able to overhear one of the higher workers muttering something about lying, cheating humans and that the bank would prosper even more. So whatever it is will be watched carefully by an accountant of his choosing. As for the vault itself, I was able to find out that he got expansion charms added on, and a ring system, theirs also something else here but the goblins must've removed it before I copied this."

"Their any way to find out how to get in that vault to see what's so important?" Moody grumbled loudly, not liking the fact that it could be something that could end the war.

Bill shook his head, "No, the goblins would side with him even if we got permission from the minister himself, the only way would be to have him allow us permission into the vault, and I doubt that he will."

Dumbledore frowned, "This is getting out of hand, not only are we fighting against the dark lord but soon I fear we will be forced to fight against the Overlord in a three sided battle. She made it clear that she wanted revenge for something, probably for risking poor Harry's life," he said sadly.

"But why would she care?" Molly asked, "She broke the poor child,"

"Yes, but I have a theory." Dumbledore started, getting everyone's rapt attention. "When she bought Harry back to our world, she was vary adamant on getting him close to her before anything happened to him, I believe that the closer he is to her, the more powerful she becomes."

Moody grunted, "I agree, I looked at them with my eye and saw his magic flowing into her, the magic was so bright that it hurt to even look at it."

Everyone gasped.

Remus leaned forward, "Headmaster, wouldn't that kill him,"

"Any normal wizard would die quite painfully, but I believe that Harry has always been a gifted child. I've sensed a larger than normal level of magic from him and I believe that's why he is able to withstand the woman leeching off him." Dumbledore started.

Sirius snickered,

"You asshole!" Lily yelled jumping up and glaring at Sirius, who jumped back in fright, " How dare you laugh at that!"

"N-NO, I'd never laugh at something like that! It's just the way Dumbledore explained it, 'Withstand the woman leeching off him'? that's like saying he's married to her and having work to support her," He quickly explained making a few of the men crack a smile.

Moody shook his head but none the less agreed with Sirius. "What about the story in the prophet?"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore stated, as if he had forgotten it for a minute, "It seems that the Overlord had decided to send Tom a message."

"But 'Revenge'? Why would she want revenge?" Remus asked, always the more logical one.

"I believe I can explain that as well," Dumbledore stated, "The bond between the Overlord and Harry is controlled sorely by the mind and will, Harry's to be exact. As long as he believes in her and wants her to live on, he will continue to empower her. So why not earn more of his trust and devotion by fighting the one who tried to use him as a child... not only that but seeing as he is a teenage boy and she's a woman..."

"No way!" Molly said with a look of horror.

"Yes, She could vary well be seducing him and fooling him into thinking that she loves him. You saw the way she pressed against him in the forest, I wouldn't put it past her to sleep with him at night just to keep him from doubting her."

* * *

"FUCKING GNOMES!"

The sounds of things being thrown around and breaking echoed around the whole shack followed by the annoying squeaking that gnomes were accepted with.

Jewel ducked behind a wall as the whole recliner in the living room flew into the wall followed by a squeaking gnome.

"I HATE FUCKING GNOMES!" he screamed, stomping on one, making it's blood and guts spew out

After a few minutes, the gnomes were either dead or had fled in fear, Jewel peeked around the corner and shivered as she saw Harry huffing in anger with a crazed look of rage in his eyes while he muttered under his breath.

"Dirty, fowl, loathsome little creature," was what she could catch before shrinking back as he looked towards her.

"Sorry about that Jewel," Harry apologized straightening his clothing with a straight face. "Gnomes are one of the things that piss me off the most."

Jewel thought about it for a minute and decided to throw caution to the wind, "Why do you hate Gnomes?"

"They declared war on me for reclaiming one of my spell stones... or tried to merry me to their door mouse. One of the two, I don't speak gnome, Gnarl does" Harry declared with a frown, Gnomes annoyed him to no end, the vary first gnome who tried to fight him, which only annoyed him, he ended the so called fight by crushing the gnome under his boot, then proceeded to kill over 1000 of the little bastards which scared them into surrender.

"But... how could they have come here?" Jewel asked.

"..." Harry stayed silent, "Screw it," he said with a shrug, "The world would be better off without the squeaky bastards."

_Squeek-squeek-squeek_

Harry's head snapped to the side where the Gnome he kicked into the wall was weakly pulling itself towards the door. He quickly aimed his finger like a gun towards the Gnome and shot a small bolt of lightning at it with a growl, witch burned a hole through it's body.

"You good?" Jewel asked slowly, ready to jump behind cover if he still wanted to shoot at something.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine,"

"... So any plans?"

Harry waved his hand, bringing the chair he had thrown back to it's place where he then sat down on it. "Yea, soon we will need to take major action against the competition, not only that but we'll need a major base, this shack isn't doing it. But most of all I think we need to keep spreading fear. Here's the plan..."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I'm just a little busy, but soon Harry will be fucking with the order and his family. Also, should Amy still be apart of the Tri-wizards tournament or should Harry... or both?


End file.
